Protected
by SassyAngel05
Summary: After Orpheous. W/Fred, Connor/O.C. plus others. Epilogue! Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate all of you that reviewed, espcially ElizaRosenberg and White Rabbit, Bunny and FerretGirl!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
Title: Protected  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, WB, UPN and Mutant Enemy owns them all. I'm not even going to pretend.  
Rating: PG-13  
It will be a crossover with BTVS. Some minor spoilers, mostly for Buffy.  
Feedback: I need it like I need Wesley...which is a lot.  
Distribution: A Whole New World, definitely, anyone else, just ask.  
Pairings: Okay, there's a lot of them...I seem to have this need to pair everyone up. It's mostly Connor and an original character and Wesley and Fred. Some minor C/C, only because I have to face the fact that unfortunately Cordy is pregnant. But it's nothing major. Also, A/C, Gunn/Faith, S/B, D/Andrew, some W/K.  
Summary: Okay, set after Orpheous. Up to the point right before Faith and Willow left for Sunnydale. For the purposes of my story, Willow and Faith are still in Los Angeles. Wesley's battered little sister shows up, bringing along her own magick. The Wyndam-Pryces have to face their demons while trying to save the world...again.  
  
Protected  
Chapter One  
Arrival  
  
Mercy limped up the stone stairs to the entrance of the Hyperion Hotel. The sun streamed on her chocolate colored hair, making it seem like glittery fudge. Her black eye was turning a lovely shade of blue, not quite the same hue as her irises. A bright red gash marred her olive skin. She opened the heavy wooden door to the hotel and stepped inside the lobby. Five people glance up and stared. She started to blush self-conciously, suddenly aware of her injuries.  
"Do you need some help, Miss?" A girl with a soft Southern drawl questioned. Mercy smiled briefy. "Is this the Hyperion Hotel?"  
"Yes."  
"Is, uh, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce in?"  
The girl seemed surprised, but nodded slowly.  
"He's upstairs. I can take you to him."  
Wesley descended the staircase, as if on cue, and holding a book, babbling, "The Beast's Master must be a Galrok demon or have some part of Galrok demon. It comes from the dimension...Mercy!"  
"A dimension called Mercy?" Fred stuttered, confused. Mercy had dropped her bag and ran to Wesley's open arms.  
"My beautiful Mercy."  
"My brilliant Wesley."  
They embraced tightly to the surprise of every member of Angel Investigations.  
"You look absolutely smashing!"  
He pulled away from Mercy and examined her face. He brushed her cheek gently.  
"This is my fault."  
"Don't be such a pillock. It is nothing of the sort."  
Mercy spoke with a British accent even more distiguishable than Wesley's.  
He smiled at her wanly.  
"If I had come back after the Council fired me, I could have stopped it."  
"So, it's best to let the wankers win? So father can work you over good and proper, again!"  
Wesley's head hung, slightly. Mercy sighed.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your mates, or am I going to have to guess their names?"  
"Oh! That's Angel, Fred, Connor, Gunn and Cordelia. This is my sister, Mercy Wyndam-Pryce, 16-year-old girl and flourishing sorceress."  
Mercy smiled warmly at the gang, before turning back to Wesley.  
"I've been saving my quid so I could visit you. I had to get away. My ticket back home leaves in a week."  
"You absolutely will not be returning there. You can live here. Mum can have your things shipped."  
She tried to protest, but her blue eyes mirrored both her relief and pleasure.  
"Connor can take you to your room. I need to finish up here and then we'll take care of dinner. We can go out to eat."  
Mercy nodded and followed the brooding boy down the corridor.  
  
"So, you're a witch?" Connor asked quietly as they trodded down the dark hall.  
"Yes."  
"I don't get all that mojo crap. It never works."  
Mercy shook her head, challenging his very words. She held out her hand, palm up.  
"Carribrum. Terese. Slakundey."  
A golden globe of light appeared in her hand. She twisted it around her head and a stream of light shot down the hall, brightening it.  
"Maybe it does work." Connor conceded grudgingly and he opened the door. Connor flipped on the lamp. He watched Mercy make her palm in an elaborate gesture, clinching it into a fist. The golden sphere disappeared into thin air. Connor almost nodded appreciatively. Almost. Mercy seemed to know what she was doing. Finally, they wouldn't have to go into magick blindly.   
"So, who do you know here?" Mercy questioned. Wesley never mentioned Connor in any of his few letters.  
"Angel's my dad."  
"He seems young to have a son your age."  
"He's 256."  
"Oh. Right, then."  
Connor nearly smiled at her.  
"So, how old are you, Connor?"  
"That could get complicated."  
"Cor, boy, it's a simple question."  
"I would be somewhere around a year old in this realm."  
Mercy tilted her head, not quite understanding.  
"All right." She said it slowly, drawing out each syllable.  
Connor finally did release a grin, glad she didn't question it.  
"Let's go find my big brother."  
"Wesley never told us he had a sister."  
"He probably doesn't talk about his family at all."  
Connor nodded in silent agreement. They headed to the lobby together. 


	2. Father

Protected  
Chapter Two  
Father  
Three others had joined the small group in the lobby. One was a green man wearing a suit with two small horns jutting out of his head. Another had long, black hair and pale white skin. The third had shoulder-length red hair, and her aura was slightly green. She was a Wicca! Wesley stood, following Mercy's eyes.  
"Lorne, Faith the Vampire Slayer, and Willow. Yes, she is a witch. She's from Sunnydale."  
"Buffy's friend. You mentioned them all in the few letters you actually posted."  
Mercy gave him a pointed glare and he held his hands up in surrender. Fred had been observing the Wyndam-Pryces, enjoying seeing Wesley that content. He had seemed depressed for many months and she hated seeing Wesley sad. His smile was charming and she had missed it desperately. Wesley felt Fred's eyes on him, so he turned and their eyes locked. Fred blushed, but didn't break the contact. Mercy noticed it right off, so she glanced at the other Wicca. They smiled at each other and Mercy decided to break her promise to see if it would work.  
*Willow, can you hear me?*  
Willow's green eyes widened. *You can do it, too?*  
*Yeah. I don't usually, but I felt a powerful connection with you. You're a pretty well-known sorceress.*  
*Really? Was it my whole I-tried-to-end-the-world fame, or something else?*  
*A little of both. Magick can be addicting. You have to be careful.*  
*You're preaching to the chior, girl.*  
*Do you think that Wesley fancies Fred? It seems like it, but I could be way off.*  
*Yeah. I think Fred has a thing for Wesley, too. Heck, he's pretty hot...for a guy.*  
Mercy raised her eye brow.  
*I think Connor's pretty adorable.*  
Willow studied her. *You've got a crush on Angel's son?*  
*Hardly. I don't even know him. I just thought he was dashing.*  
The two girls started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Angel asked, finally.  
"Nothin'." Willow replied, innocently.  
Lorne watched Mercy carefully, studying her aura, but not able to read it. If he could just get her to sing.  
"So, you're Wes's sister?"  
Mercy looked up to find Faith standing next to her.  
"Yeah. You're the crazy bint who tried to kill my brother."  
The girls faced each other up.   
Faith finally broke the silence. "I like you. Wes, you're little sister's got stones."  
Wesley nodded. "She never liked being told what to do."  
He slung an arm around Mercy, kissing the crown of her head.  
  
Wesley sat in his office, staring at the phone. It resembled a bomb to him at the moment. He was afraid that if he picked it up it would kill him. He lifted the receiver off the cradle and slowly punched in the number.  
"Hallo?"  
"Mum? It's Wesley."  
"Wesley! Oh, goodness. Mercy's disappeared! She was gone yesterday when I..."  
"Mum, she's here with me."  
He heard her sigh in relief.  
"Oh, my darling little girl."  
"She was beaten."  
Wesley heard some shuffling occur in the background.  
"Mum?"  
"Your father was angry. She continued magicking in her free time, even after he told her to stop."  
"That isn't a reason."  
"You know how your father is. He doesn't want his daughter messing with the occult."  
"I don't bloody well care."  
"Don't you curse at me."  
"Did you see her after he was done? She had a cut at least 8 inches long on her cheek. Her eye is almost swollen shut. Who knows where else she's injured that she's just covering up!"  
"You don't understand the circumstances."  
"I reiterate. I don't bloody well care. All I care about is that my baby sister is hurt. She will not be coming back to England."  
"Wesley, no."  
"Pack up all her belongings and ship them to her. Put Father on the phone."  
"Wesley, don't do this."  
Wesley's voice hardened, not at all the special tone he'd always used for his mother and sister. "Put Father on the phone. I know he's there. I heard him in the background."  
He heard the demanding tone of Nicholas Wyndam-Pryce, "Let me talk to our failure of a son."  
His mother's meek reply sounded. Wesley looked up and saw Fred standing in the doorway, looking quite bashful. Wesley motioned for her to enter the office. Fred did so, perching herself on the desk away from the computer and phone, on the other side of Wesley.  
"Wesley."  
"Father."  
"I understand Mercy is there with you. Your mother and I will be along to collect her as soon as we book passage to America."  
"No, you will not. She will continue out her adolescent years under my guardianship and then she will do with her life as she wishes."  
"I am her parent. You have no say in this. Besides, you were a Watcher and we see how well that turned out. We don't want Mercy to become a serial killer."  
"That has nothing to do with Mercy. If you ever try to threaten this, I'll reveal to everyone that Nicholas Wyndam-Pryce beats his children."  
"I have connections."  
"So do I."  
An ackward, angry silence passed between them. Wesley suddenly became aware of Fred's hand on his upper arm and he drew strength from the touch.  
Nicholas continued, "I will cut you off from your inheritance."  
"Fine."  
"You'll have to raise Mercy without our money."  
"I'll manage. I have a family."  
Wesley smiled at Fred slightly.  
"You'll pay for this, Wesley. This won't be the last of it."  
"I'll be waiting, then." Wesley slammed the phone down with a crash. He got to his feet. Fred hopped from the desk, facing the British man.  
"Mercy will be with us indefinitely."  
"That's great!" Fred's eyes sparkled.  
"It is. I, just...I've always been able to fight all kinds of demons, but I've never been able to fight my father. He's going to force me into battle."  
"When you fight demons, Wesley, do you do it alone?"  
Wesley shook his head.  
"When you fight your father, Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Connor, Lorne and I will all be there to destroy your demon."  
Wesley looked down and Fred reached out, cupping his scruffy cheek.  
"We'll help you both through this."  
Wes's eyes closed instantly, taking in her comforting presence. Fred stood on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek.  
"Now, let's go tell your little sis the good news."  
"It is quite brilliant, isn't it?" Fred giggled and led Wesley through the door. 


	3. Fear

Protected  
Chapter Three  
Fear  
Mercy sat next to Connor, across from Willow. They were talking about magick again. Willow was just happy to find someone who understood the thrall magicking held. Connor stayed because he was fascinated with the new girl. She was sassy, beautiful, and she held a charm that Connor had decided only British people possessed. Faith and Gunn were in the corner, whispering to each other. The rogue Slayer and the ex-street kid seemed to understand each other perfectly. They were growing closer every day that Faith was out of prison. Connor was starting to hope Faith didn't have to return to her prison cell. She would undoubtedly be punished for breaking out of jail if she went back. They wouldn't know that she had just averted the next three or four apocalypses. Faith was going back to Sunnydale with Willow. They needed the help. More help than the City of Angels. Sunnydale knew what they were dealing with. Los Angeles was still in the dark, so to speak, about the Beast's master. Connor glanced over to Cordelia, who sat on the counter, looking bored. She was the mother of his baby. They had a special bond. Angel had locked himself in his office, Wesley in his, and Fred had followed Wes's footsteps to help him. Connor shook his head, his shaggy, unkempt brown hair falling into his dark eyes. He tried to focus in on the conversation taking place next to him.  
"Do you know any other protections spells? I can put up several barriers using incantations and pleas to Pan, but they only last for a couple minutes."  
Mercy nodded. "There is one. It covers the person's body, protecting them from pain and any kind of weaponry that might hit them. That one lasts for four or five minutes."  
Willow nodded, "Tell me."  
"Incerro, Calium fey.  
Sarin, excentrex, Kofundey  
Sword, scmiter, fist and foot  
Keep them safe as I say!"  
"Did it work?"  
"Well, if I blow the powder on the person. It's made from goblin's bones, emu's eyelashes, sage, and chalk."  
"How much do I use?"  
"Enough to make a small circle in your palm. Just disperse it after you recite the spell."  
"That'll help us some with the First, I hope."  
"It should." Mercy conceded.  
"I hate to interrupt the spell exchange, but I spoke with our relations."  
That was something the children Wyndam-Pryces had almost always done. They tried not to think of their father as a parent, simply a relation they were forced to endure. Mercy's blue eyes widened in fear, and she felt Connor slip his fingers through hers to squeeze her hand.  
"And..." Mercy prodded.  
"You will be staying here with us. He's more or less cut both of us off, but we'll be able to survive it. There's a slight chance he'll try to dispute this, though." Wesley said it stiffly, showing no extra emotion or worry. In his mind, he was being brave. In Mercy's mind...  
"You're such a prat, but your my darling, wonderful prat."  
Mercy jerked up and hugged her brother.  
Wesley smiled at her. He whispered quietly, "You're safe now."  
She looked up at him, both of their blue eyes glittering.   
"I am."  
Wesley paused, "At least from our relations. Demons, vampires, and monsters, well, no."  
Mercy felt contentment surge through her system. She didn't have to go back to England. Wesley would take care of her. Wesley had always promised to take care of her. Since she was three, terrified, huddled under the magnificent staircase after Wesley had been severley beaten when he was twelve. Tiny Mercy hid under the stairs, cowering in a corner, her eyes tightly shut, her hands covering her ears. Wesley had crawled to her, hugging his little sister, swearing on everything sacred to the little boy that he would protect her, no matter what happened. He had, also, started taking her punishments for her. Well, more like, he distracted Nicholas away from Mercy. He managed to keep her safe, until he left for the Watcher's Academy, and then to America to be a Watcher and a renegade. So much had passed between the siblings since that time. They were both thinking the exact same thing, memories of their childhood flying through. Wesley's hold had tightened on the younger Wyndam-Pryce and Mercy buried herself deeper into Wesley's button down shirt. They finally broke apart.  
"So, you have this enemy to fight, right? I'm prepared to help."  
Wesley exchanged a look with Fred. "You can help research."  
Willow stood now. "I'm going to go pack. Faith and I have to leave for Sunnydale in the morning."  
*Already?* Mercy whined to her.  
*Remember, I've been here longer. Besides, the Scoobies need me.*  
*Scoobies?*  
*Scooby Doo's detective team.*  
*A cartoon reference.*  
*Yes.*  
*I never watched a lot of cartoons on the telley.*  
*You even sound British in my head. You're like a girl Giles.* The girls shared a smile and Willow treaded to the stairs. Gunn pulled Faith away to the weapons room, leaving only a few of them left.  
  
Gunn opened the chest of swords and pulled one out. It was sharp at the tip and the hilt of the sword was silver and blue, a cross adorning the grip.   
"Faith, uh, well, when you go to Sunnydale and you have to fight the big Evil. I want you to fight with this."  
He tossed her the sword and Faith examined it closely.  
"This is wicked cool, Gunn."  
Gunn smiled at her exclamation.  
"I made it, actually. My gang and I, we didn't have a lot of weapons, and I was never big on stealing. So, we'd make some of our weapons. I dusted my sister's killer with that sword."  
Faith raised her dark brown eyes to meet Gunn's. She let her arm drop to the side, the tip of the sword almost touching the floor. She wrapped her free arm around Gunn's neck and pushed his head down to kiss him. They continued to kiss, the heavy metal clattered to the floor as Faith pulled her other arm to encircle Charles's. Gunn's hand entangled in Faith's thick hair. Finally, Faith twisted out of his grip.  
"We can't do this."  
"Faith, I really like you."  
"I dig you, too. But I've got this Big Bad to fight and I can't deal. I can't deal with having feelings for a guy when I should be concentrating on the battle."  
"Don't be scared, Faith."  
"I'm not scared." She replied indignantly.  
Gunn stood towering over her, challenging her words. Faith turned around, trying to ignore his presence.  
"You are!" He stepped up behind her and Faith shivered.  
"Fine! I'm totally wigged!"  
Gunn was quite shocked she'd relented so quickly.  
"Why?"  
"Haven't you noticed? I don't care about what happens to people. No one's ever cared for me!"  
"Same here, Faith. You know I don't have family."  
"Yeah. But I'm still afraid. I hate this feeling. I cared for my Watcher and she died. B and her pals never accepted me. Mayor Wilkins cared, but we see how well that turned out. Now, you."  
"I'm not going anywhere, Faith, Baby."  
Faith turned to face him. "I have to pack. Thanks for the sword."  
She hefted it up off the floor and disappeared into the maze of hallways that made up the Hyperion.  
  
Connor studied Cordelia. They were the only two in the room, the others off in their own world. Cordelia's eyes were closed, a look of pure exhaustion on her face. Her abdomen was even more swollen, the look of her pregnancy almost obvious. Connor wondered how long Cordelia intended to keep the baby a secret. Connor was proud of the baby. He did love Cordy. But he was already starting to develop feelings towards Mercy. Fred would call them warm and fuzzy. How would Mercy feel about the 16-year-old having a baby with a woman nearly her brother's age. Everyone was disgusted about his relationship with Cordelia. Would Mercy? Heck, when anyone finds out about that tiny life inside Cordelia, they would be revolted. Connor ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it. Life was so complicated. He took another peek at Cordelia, who had a small smirk on her face, Connor not understanding why. Wesley walked in, talking to Angel, Fred, and Mercy. "The Galrok are special beings. They have no hearts and decapitating it is a near impossibility. If you manage to cut it in half, though, it will die. Slice them in the torso. Sometimes it likes to take human hosts. We need to discover the Galrok's hideout or who the host is."  
Connor's eyes flicked between Wesley and Cordelia. Cordelia's eyes had an interesting glint to it, and she was trying to hide a smile. Connor pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the Galrok demon discussion. 


	4. Decisions

Protected  
Chapter Four  
Decisions  
  
AN: First, thank you everyone so much for reading and replying. Your support means a lot to me. Particularly WhiteRabbit who has faithfully replied to all my chapters on both of my stories. Also, Izmadi, I would bring in Lindsey and Kate, but see I've only been watching Angel for a short time. Since the episode before the Rain of Fire. So, I know that Lindsey is a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart, but I don't feel that I could do the character justice just by what my friend tells me. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. I've already got ten chapters typed, and I'm working on the eleventh.   
  
  
The sun rose brilliantly, early the next morning. Angel held back in the shadows with one simple message for Buffy. "Tell her as soon as we fix this here, we'll be there to back her up against the First."  
Willow nodded before turning to Mercy.  
"I'll try out that spell. And be careful here!"  
"You, too, Willow. Just, you know, page me if you need me."  
Willow gave her a warm smile, before embracing her.   
Faith tapped her foot, impatiently. "Let's blow, Willow!"  
"Just a second."  
Faith looked up at Gunn and gave him a quick kiss. She fled to the car, not even bothering to tell the others farewell. Willow looked surprised, but gave the others a small wave, dashing out to the car. Connor passed by her, after shutting the trunk, filled with their bags. Connor nodded to the rogue Slayer and the Wicca before entering the house, slamming it shut, the lobby filling with darkness. "So, do we know about the hideout yet?"  
  
Mercy had been observing Cordelia Chase for her first three days in Los Angeles. Something about the visionary rubbed her the wrong way. She seemed nice enough, but she was hiding something. She thought it might be the baby, but it seemed like something else. Her aura was gray, not at all a good sign. It signified she was torn between something, possibly an inner conflict, between good and evil. Her aura continued to get more black, every day a little less pure. Mercy was afraid Cordelia held some kind of evil, that was finally coming out. Mercy knew that Cordelia had inherited her visions from a man named Doyle before he died. That meant Cordelia was now half Brachen-demon. Maybe the demon was more evil than anyone thought or possibly Cordelia couldn't control it. She wasn't sure. Mercy jumped, turning to find Connor putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Wesley wanted you. He needs to speak with us about your father."  
"What? Why on Earth would he...Oh, Goddess, I have to go back."  
"What? No!"  
Connor stroked her healing cheek. Her right eye was finally fully opened, so two trusting blue pools stared back at him.  
"You're not going back. Wesley won't let that happen. None of us well. If your dad tries to take you, you and I can get away from LA. He won't find us. We could live on our own."  
"You and me?"  
"Yeah."  
His eyes had flashed momentarily, as though he regretted saying those words. Mercy smiled at him all the same, leaning forward, kissing his cheek.  
"Thanks."  
She took his arm as they headed for Wesley's office.  
  
Wesley was pacing the floor. Fred sat cross-legged on the desk. Gunn and Cordelia stretched out on the couch. Angel stood in the corner and Lorne was in a chair. Finally, Fred reached out and grabbed Wesley's arm. He slowed, turning to lash out at the person who had stopped him. Fred stared at him with wide, doe eyes and he felt his anger melt away. Movement from the door caused him to look away. Mercy was leaning against Connor, looking the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. His entire face softened.  
"My contacts said Father has arrived in Los Angeles. My guess is he'll put in his appearance after he checks into a hotel. He'll either come to forcefully remove her, play with her mind, or inform us that he plans to take the matter to the courts. I don't want Mercy to be alone. She needs to have someone to help her keep my father away."  
"I ca..."  
"You are perfectly capable, Mercy. I know. Father can catch you off guard sometimes. We need someone who is detached from him."  
Connor spoke up, almost shyly, "I'll help Mercy."  
Wesley studied the boy before nodding. No body noticed the look of anger that passed of Cordelia's face as she subconciously patted her stomach.  
"Good. Fred, you'll help me find a way to fight this. Angel, dig into my father's past, stuff that happened that I wouldn't necessarily know. Gunn, you can relieve Connor when he gets tired. Cordy, Lorne, keep up the company. I have not forgotten about the Galrok. We will continue our search for the Beast's master. We just need to focus on this momentarily."  
Mercy cut in. "Connor and I can research this Master person, while you all work on keeping me here."  
"Mercy, I don't-"  
"Cor, Wesley, you know I'd do a smashing job! I'm good at researching."  
Her eyes were fiery and Wesley realized it was futile to argue with his younger sister.  
"All right. You can use my books and computer."  
Mercy awarded him with a dashing smile.  
"Okay. I think we should get to work."  
Mercy handed Connor several books and they headed into the lobby. 


	5. Threats

Protected  
Chapter Five  
Threats  
A flow of open books surrounded Connor and Mercy like an ocean. She held one large, leather-bound text, reading the Latin written words.  
"Okay. This spell should bring out the Galrok."  
"How will you know who the light goes to?"  
"The reflecting glass will show where the colored orb goes."  
"I don't know about helping you with all this mojo junk."  
Mercy whipped her head up, her eyes a darkened blue, glaring daggers. Connor met eyes, and his own brown ones lowered, giving up.  
"It's not junk. Besides, I need another person to channel the power."  
Connor resigned, "What do you need?"  
Mercy beamed at him, making Connor feel like it was all worth it.  
"Some paint, white and black. Candles, they have to be white, also. Matches, some nymph dust, powdered vampire's bones, and garlic."  
Connor raised an eyebrow, "You think we have all of that just laying around?"  
"Yeah."  
Connor pulled the candles and ingredients out of a cabinet. "Who has nymph dust? It's not in our cabinet. We can't go to a store."  
"It's in my bag, Connor."  
Connor rolled his eyes, disappearing into the basement, returning with the paint.  
"Okay," Mercy instructed, "Make one white circle intertwined with one black circle. They have to be large enough to stand in."  
Connor did as he was told. Mercy placed the candles around the two wet circles and stood in the white circle, mixing the ingredients together.  
"Connor, stand in the black circle."  
"Are you sure I can help? I'm a demon. Won't it mess up the flow in finding a demon?"  
Mercy tilted her head. "A demon? You? No. You're not a demon. Why would you think that?"  
"Our demon violence spell. I tried to hit Angelus and I couldn't."  
"Well, you're definitely not a demon. I can tell. Lorne, obviously, and I knew Cordelia was Brachen the moment I saw her. Well, I wasn't sure what kind of demon she was, but I knew. You aren't a demon. It's not in your aura. These things mix into the aura, making each thing a distinct color. Witches have a slight green added to it. Demons have some red. Vampires have some orange. Humans vary from blue to yellow to pink. Just no orange, red, or green to it. You, my dear Connor, are blue, white, and a slight touch of orange to it. Must be your parental structure. But you're definitely not evil. I've studied this kind of thing."  
Connor's mouth dropped open. "But, I always thought, how..."  
"The spell must be knackered. Now, can we please move on?"  
Connor nodded, reluctantly. She cupped the compound in one hand and reached out for Connor's palm. She interlocked their fingers and sparks shot through both of them.  
"Close your eyes. Just relax."  
Connor's eyes fluttered shut and Mercy took a deep breath, reciting the spell from memory.  
"With this plea I cry  
Reveal the demon with this scry  
Sunlight, Innocent, Protection  
Darkness, Evil, Entropy  
Find the..."  
"Magicking again?"  
Connor started to open his eyes, but Mercy squeezed it in a silent call for him to keep them closed.  
"Find the place in which this Master hides."  
She blew into her palm and the particles rained on them. The flames surged and power threw Mercy back. She opened her eyes as did Connor and she turned to the mirror. Nicholas Wyndam-Pryce advanced to her, but Connor broke out of the circle. Mercy, suddenly remembering what Connor has told her, shouted out,   
"Demon violence is allowed  
Break down the barrier now!"  
Electricty shot through the room. Mercy watched the green orb fly around the room and down the hall. Connor stepped in front of Nicholas.  
"I think you should leave."  
"It's her addiction. She's managed to pull everything over your eyes, playing helpless, just like that worthless brother of hers."  
"You have no idea what you're talking about!"  
Mercy kept her concentration, despite the fear that ran through her everytime Nicholas's voice sounded. The green orb hadn't left the hotel yet. It flew to Cordelia and hit her stomach.  
"The baby's the Galrok! Of course. Oh, goodness, it's Cordelia!"  
The image disappeared while a look of confusion flickered across Cordy's face, her eyes flashing white. Mercy whirled and saw her dad getting out a knife.  
"PAN PROTECTORATE!"  
She waved her hand and a barrier flew up when Nicholas tried to slash Connor with the knife. Connor seemed surprised, but used it to his advantage. He kicked the knife away from Nicholas just as Wesley and Fred hurried into the room, Gunn and Angel close behind.  
"Father!"  
Connor had grabbed him and pushed him to Wesley.  
"Get out of here!"  
"You have no right to tell me what to do, Son."  
Wesley's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  
"This is not your house. I'm not some little poof like I was before. I will not let you order me around."  
"You think your safe now. Oh, you have friends. A vampire, an anamoly, a demon, a crazy girl and a street kid. They're not worth anything. And they'll still desert you. You and your sister. I have never been more ashamed of my childen. A boy who was fired from the Watcher's Council and a witch girl. You're nothing, Wesley. You can't care for your sister. She's out of control. Just give her to me, so we don't have to go to court about this. I don't wish to smear our family's name any farther than you've already done."  
Wesley almost snorted. He wanted to punch his father, but that would be letting himself into the abyss of darkness he'd been trying to crawl his way out of since Lilah's death. He resisted, simply pushing his father out of the hotel.  
"I will keep Mercy from you. I will protect her from you. You will not continue to pursue this. If you do, we will crush you. Angel Investigations help the helpless. That pretty much covers Mercy."  
Wesley shut the door, locking it. Fred stood behind him, a sympathetic look on her face. Wesley's head lulled down and he skulked slowly down the stairs. Fred moved to him, wrapping her arms around him, comforting him. He found himself burying his head into her long, silky hair, strawberry scented shampoo wafting into his nose. It relaxed him considerably, making him feel like everything was okay. He kissed her shoulder before pulling away, looking at Mercy. Connor was muttering a thanks for the protective shield Mercy had put up. Mercy didn't seem interested.  
"I, uh, I found out who the Master is."  
"You did?"  
"Connor and I performed a ritual before Father came in."  
"You saw the light?" Connor asked quietly.  
"Yeah. This is going to be hard to believe, but it hit Cordelia in the stomach. I think the baby is controlling Cordelia's free will. That means the baby is the Galrok."  
"Cordelia's not pregnant, Mercy." Fred stated, gently, not wanting to embarrass the young girl. Connor's eyes had widened.  
"You're lying!"  
Mercy whirled to meet him.  
"What?"  
"The baby isn't a demon! Cordelia isn't evil!"  
Mercy suddenly understood. Connor was the father. And he wasn't a Galrok.  
"I know what I saw, Connor."  
"No! You don't."  
"I don't know how. You're not a demon, so it's not you. It must not be yours. I can't figure that out!"  
"You're crazy. You have no idea what you are even talking about!"  
"The rain of fire." Angel cut in.  
"What?" Connor muttered.  
"You and Cordelia...during the rain of fire. It must have done something to make the baby Galrok. Or her return from being a higher power. Something has messed it up."  
Connor shook his head.  
"You're just jealous, Angel. Cordy's not evil. The baby is not evil. I AM NOT EVIL!"  
Connor flung the door open and ran into the night, weaponless and upset.  
Mercy sighed. "I didn't know Connor was the father. I thought you all already knew Cordelia was pregnant. I was just trying to tell you what I had discovered."  
"You did nothing wrong, Sweet Cheeks. He's just angry." Lorne comforted from the chair. Mercy nodded slowly.  
"We'll have to handle this delicately. Cordelia can't know that we know. She'll kill us all in a heartbeat."  
No one realized that Angel had disappeared as well.   
Mercy said suddenly, after a few moments of silence, "I'm going to go find Connor."  
"But..." Wesley stalled.  
"I'll leave you with ingredients to mix in a potion that will rid the baby of the demoness. The baby shouldn't be harmed, unless it's not really a baby at all. If it's only the Galrok, it'll be gone. I've got to go find Connor. He needs to understand that the baby's evilness isn't his fault."  
Gunn handed her a stake. "Do you know how to use it?"  
She let out a small grunt.  
"I'll come with you, Mercy." Wesley offered.  
"No. I need to find him alone."  
"You don't know your way around the city."  
"I'll manage."  
"Be careful."  
Mercy pocketed the stake and slid into the dark midnight sky. 


	6. Taking Care of Things

Protected  
Chapter Six  
Taking care of Things  
Connor collapsed on a bench in the park. Mercy must have been wrong. He was a demon. A Galrok? It was his fault that the tiny child that grew inside Cordelia was evil. He did it. That baby was trying to bring on the new apocalypse! The baby had brought the beast to blot out the sun. The baby had stolen Angel's soul! Was it even a baby? Maybe the Galrok was posing as a baby. He put his head in his hands, a few stray tears dropping out of his eyes. Evil Cordelia had used him and he hadn't any inclination. He had lied to his friends about this, kept it a secret, and he was simply a tool Cordelia was using. Not only all of this, but Mercy was probably disgusted with him. He'd lashed out at her when she'd only spoken the truth. She'd discovered Cordelia was pregnant and drawn her own conclusions. She didn't know Connor was the father. She wasn't simply making up an elaborate lie to destroy Cordelia and Connor. She had just told the truth. He heaved a sigh, his mind swirling in a hundred different directions. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the soft footsteps in the path behind him. He felt himself lifted over the bench and found himself staring back at the distorted visage of a vampire. Two others stood behind him. Connor realized he was unarmed. He scanned the property and saw that a branch lay on the dewey grass. He whipped out in a side-kick, smashing the vampire's solar plexis. Connor rolled between the other two, almost reaching the hard, safe wood. Vampire number Two jerked him up and vampire number Three punched him in the stomach. Connor tried to flip over number Two, but his hold was too strong. Suddenly, a puncturing sound came into the silent night and he felt a wave of dust fly over him. He leaned down, brought the branch up, jabbing into vampire number Three and the matter exploded into the sky. He glanced over and saw Mercy panting, clutching a stake. He opened his fist and Mercy tossed the sharpened point to him. He snap-kicked the first vampire and ended with a left hook. The vampire keeled and bent over to charge at him. Connor grabbed a hold of his neck and twisted. The neck snapped and burst into the gray powder. Mercy approached him, slowly, her eyes wide, a special shade of cobalt proving her fear. Connor opened his arms and Mercy stepped into him, holding his waist. He leaned his chin on the top of her head, resting his eyes, enfolding her.   
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I think I freaked so much because I knew you were right."  
Mercy nodded and spoke, "If I'd known you were the father, I think I would have mentioned it more gently."  
"No one knew."  
"Just one more thing I managed to bullocks up."  
Connor shook his head. "You didn't. Cordy used me. Well, the Galrok did. And I let it."  
Mercy didn't speak. Connor leaned away, studying her face. Her skin was smooth, almost unblemished, olive colored. The red slash had several stiches, but it seemed to be healing. Her chesnut hair was pulled in a ponytail, a white ribbon trailing in the ebony evening. Her blue eyes looked determined and icy, making her seem even more beautiful. Mercy took this time to examine Connor. His skin was a pale white, probably a trait that came from having two vampire parents. His eyes were a rich, coffee color, the kind that reminded her of home, not the American sludge. His hair, though a bit straggly, was actually kind of attractive. She reached up, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead. Connor leaned down slowly and covered her mouth with his. Mid-kiss, Mercy realized she'd found someone who would love her, despite what her father had always said. She jerked back from the shock of her understanding. Connor looked down, stepping away from her, afraid he'd made her angry.  
"No, Connor. I was just thinking about my father."  
"During our kiss?! That makes me feel better."  
Mercy knew how ridiculous that had sounded. She started to flush and stammered, "Well, not exactly. I mean, he always said no one would ever love us. When we were snogging, I thought that maybe he was wrong."  
She raised her eyes cautiously to his face. Connor's countenance had softened considerably. He reached out to her, pulling her closer.  
"He was wrong. Definitely. Now, I think we need to go take care of this Galrok before Cordelia kills all of Angel Investigations."  
Mercy gave him a hand and they strolled to Hyperion, as if there were no dangers in the midnight streets.  
  
Wesley stirred the liquid into some tea. Mercy said this would work. Angel was pacing now, like a caged animal, worry etched in his face for Cordelia. Gunn and Lorne were watching the door for any sign of Mercy.  
"Winifred, you would seem to be the least likely to endanger Cordy. If Connor was here, I'd send him up with it, but he's not."  
"He needed to think. I can relate to that."  
They exchanged a look that said so much more than to the general observer.  
"Take this up to Cordelia. Be careful."  
Fred nodded, taking the cup and saucer from him. She carefully ascended the staircase.  
  
Fred rapped lightly on the door to Cordelia's bedroom.  
"Connor?" A voice called. Fred made a slight face, but kept her voice soft and sweet.  
"No, it's Fred. Can I come in?"  
"Of course."  
Fred turned the brass doorknob, walking cautiously into the room. Cordelia was stretched out on her bed, her hand resting on her abdomen. She didn't at all look like an evil mastermind.  
"I brought you some tea, Cordy."  
Cordelia smiled slightly, reaching to Fred to take the cup. She sipped it easily and closed her eyes.  
"Is Connor around?"  
"No. Actually, he's out with Mercy."  
Cordelia nodded, an odd twinge settling through her. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she doubled over.  
"Ah! What'd you do to me?"  
"I'm so sorry, Cordelia."  
Cordelia stagger, her arms flailing. Her eyes turned white, almost as if she was having a vision, but it was obvious that wasn't it. She grabbed a hold of Fred, jerking her down.  
"You skank!"  
Cordelia let out a savage kick, screaming on the top of her lungs as she fell down. Fred rolled over, crawling to the safety of the dark closet, her instinct from Pylea slipping into place.  
"What did you do, Freddie? You know I know where you are. I mean I've found you everywhere from under my desk to under your bed! Why don't you come out?! We'll just have a little playtime."  
Fred stayed silent, but saw the door open. Cordelia punched Fred in the face, trying to manage in the small area. Fred held her own, though, wanting to stay in the safety of the closet. That's all she'd wanted to do since Wesley had stolen Connor last year, was hide away in her small, dark spaces, just like she'd always done in Pylea and shortly after. Cordelia sprawled onto the floor, moaning in pain. Then she was silent. Fred cowered in the corner, her eyes still on Cordelia. Angel and Wesley ran into the bedroom. Angel pulled the collapsed Cordy in his arms, making sure she was still alive. Wesley slipped into the closet, kneeling next to Fred. Fred glanced up. "I hid in the closet. She knew I was here, though. Why do I always do this? Why is it so comforting to be here?"  
"It was smart of you. Cordelia couldn't get to you with all the boxes and clothes around."  
"But it was stupid. It didn't help."  
Wesley thought back to the times his father had locked him in the closet. He was terrified of small enclosements, developed claustrophobia during his time in the closet. Fred relished dark places, enjoying the peace of the area. Wesley showered her face in soft, gentle kisses. Fred looked at him surprised.  
"I heard her scream and I saw her come after you. I should have taken the tea to Cordelia."  
Fred shrugged. "I'm fine, Wesley."  
"I, just, I love you so much. I don't want you to ever be hurt."  
"You-you love me?" Fred stuttered, her mouth wide open. He nodded.  
"I love you, too, Wesley."  
He smiled, kissing her on the mouth, wrapping her in his arms. He looked around at the area and realized maybe he didn't hate small tunnels and closets so much anymore They looked out into the well-lit bedroom and saw that Angel had already laid Cordelia on the bed, tucking her in tightly. He methodically stroked her blondish colored hair, willing her to awaken. Wesley crawled out of the closet, pulling Fred with him. They left the room so Angel could be alone with Cordelia. Not that he noticed that they were there, anyways. 


	7. Dire Situation

Protected  
Chapter Seven  
Dire Situation  
Connor found a fairly solemn bunch in the lobby when they returned. Wesley had handed Fred some ice that she held over her jaw. Gunn was sharpening the stakes, whittling away at the point. Lorne was on the phone, speaking calmly to whoever was on the other end.  
"I know, Pumpkin. Wesley's got to take care of this matter with his sister and we'll be there.  
Buffy's gone? You angels kicked her out of the house. Faith is the leader now.  
Everyone wants her to come back. She will be back. She won't leave you guys in the lurch, Sweet Pea.  
Yes, I realize the First is a major bad. You don't need us right now. Hon, Cordelia's unconcious. We can't just leave her behind either. We can't bring her to Sunnydale without being able to fight.  
I know you all need as much help as you can get, but you'll have to wait a couple more days. I promise we'll be there. Sunnydale will survive a few days.  
The ubervamps are burning it down. Lordy, we'll be there soon.   
Yes. Go ahead and tell Mr. Giles and Faith about the back up arriving. Goodbye, Dawnie."  
Connor's face had fallen.  
"Cordy's unconcious?"  
Fred smiled at him bravely.  
"She'll be fine, Connor. The Galrok is gone."  
"Is the baby still alive?"  
Fred shrugged. "I don't really know. We don't know if the baby was at all human. It might have been fully Galrok. If it is, it's gone."  
"You're not sure."  
"Not since Cordelia's still asleep."  
Connor fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall. The baby might be gone. He might not be a father anymore. Cordelia was upstairs, possibly dying. *Oh, Cordy.* Mercy started to rub his shoulders in a calming motion, but he yanked away from the girl. He looked up at the stairs before climbing them slowly.  
  
Angel stood vigil over Cordelia's sleeping form. He had fallen in love with her. No matter how badly she had hurt him, he still loved her. She looked so pale, so sickly and in pain. She wasn't at all the vivacious girl he'd always known. He listened carefully to see if he heard two heart beats.  
*Thump thump thump thump*  
There was Cordy's. He listened even closer, but there was no other heartbeat. There never had been a heartbeat. He'd seen Cordy while she was pregnant, even if he didn't know it. And that's exactly why he'd never picked up that she was. There wasn't an extra heartbeat. The baby had always been Galrok, never an actual child. Still, his heart went out to Cordelia. To lose her baby, it would break her heart. Unless she didn't remember what she'd done. That would be something to be thankful for. He could hear the heavy trodding down the hall and knew Connor was inching to the room. Angel looked up and met his son's eyes.  
Connor whispered, showing his first trace of fear, "There's no baby, is there?"  
Angel shook his head. Connor felt water spring to his eyes. He sat down on the other side of Cordelia, clasping her hand.  
"I know you're angry with us, Angel. But nothing else was going to happen between Cordy and I. We would have loved the baby, but Cordelia always loved you. I did want it. If Cordelia even knew about the baby, or if the demon simply took her over, I don't care. I loved the baby. I would have."  
"I know. Remember, I love you. I mean, you'll alway be my kid, no matter what you do. Nothing will change that."  
Connor felt a truce fall into place between them as they both stared at Cordelia.  
  
Wesley waited for his father to call. He waited to be served with a court date. Nothing yet. Wesley just wanted to find out what he had to do to keep Mercy in his custody. His father planned this. Nicholas wanted to make him afraid, wonder what his dad's plots were. Angel and Connor were also doing their share of waiting impatiently. Cordelia had hardly even moved since the night before. She seemed to be in some kind of catatonia. Eventually, she snapped out of it. The first thing her hazel eyes fell upon were father and son hovering over her."Angel? What happened?"  
"You don't remember." Angel said it more of a comment than a question.  
Cordelia blinked a couple times, as if trying to draw back her memory.  
"I was pregnant except it wasn't possible. It wasn't real. The Beast came...I'm the one who called the Beast."  
Cordelia shot out of bed, her world spinning out of control.  
"I stole Angel's soul to keep Angelus. I killed, oh, I killed Lilah!"  
Cordelia wailed and fell to her knees. "I killed Lilah. A human. I murdered a human."  
Connor kneeled beside her.  
"It was the demon. The Galrok took your body over as a host. It wasn't you, Cordy. You couldn't control what you were doing."  
"I tried to work with Angelus. I helped blot out the sun. I tried to bring on an apocalypse. Oh, no..."  
Cordelia huddled into a corner, her arms covering her head.  
"The baby's gone, isn't it?"  
"It wasn't a baby. Never was. It was always a demon." Connor supplied.  
"But it was mine. I loved it."  
"I know."  
Connor stated it simply, tring to comfort her. "I killed someone. I hurt Fred. My baby's gone. I'm a freakin' murderer."  
Angel took Connor's place of comfort. "It wasn't you, Cordelia. It's just like my time as Angelus wasn't me."  
"You were a demon with no conscience, Broodboy."  
"So were you."   
Cordelia continued to cry as Angel pulled her into his arms. She clutched his black, button down shirt, her tears soaking the cloth. Connor knew there was nothing he could do now, except leave the grieving Cordelia with her angel. 


	8. Help is on the Way

Protected  
Chapter Eight  
Help is on the Way  
Wesley made the decision to go on to Sunnydale. The entire Fang gang was going. Fred was excited about meeting the others that had been major stepping stones in Wesley's life; Xander, Buffy, Giles, Anya, Dawn, the other vampire that loved Buffy...what was his name? Spike! The others didn't seem to be a huge fan of Spike, particularly Angel. Mercy was all for seeing more of California, even if it was a little trip to the Hellmouth to fight the beginning of evil. She was excited about perfecting her magick with another practicing Wicca. Wesley was just glad to spend more time with Fred, hopefully leading into a deeper relationship after they saved the world. Connor was always ready to fight more demons, and he wanted to make sure he could keep his new girlfriend safe. Gunn was anxious to get to Faith and hopefully help her defeat the thing that had been killing all the Slayers. Angel was always ready to help Buffy, his first real love, the woman who would always have a place in his unbeating heart. Lorne, who always loved roadtrips and helping the Slayers, knew that this was part of his calling. Even if that calling was making martinis for the tired, battle-weary folks. Lastly, Cordelia, who was recooperating from her bout of being subconciously evil, was excited to see her old high school freaks. So, they all piled into the Angelmobile, the GTX Plymouth, with the top down, none of them really fitting, but none of them really caring. It was dusk and it only seemed proper to get on the interstate, making their way to SunnyHell, California, the opening to all demonic activity.  
  
Buffy Summers massaged at her sore muscles. Several more Ubervamps had popped up around Sunnydale, burning the town down, eating innocent victims. She had finally returned to her house on Revello Drive and was taken in with open arms. Faith had never wanted to be a leader, and she had led them into a battle that had killed several more S-I-T's. So, Buffy was back to leading the Sunnydale team, battling back the Ubervamps. She had been trying to beat the Ubervamps, who were tough buggers to fight.  
*Lord,* she thought, *I even sound like Spike now.*  
Speaking of the platinum blond vampire, he was helping Kennedy with swords. Willow sat next to Xander, feeding him pizza. Anger bubbled inside of Buffy. Calem, the stupid evil priest, had caused her best friend to go blind. Xander had become withdrawn and Buffy missed her old friend, the sarcastic, good-hearted Xander. It hd nearly killed her when she'd seen what Caleb had done to him. Dawn and Andrew were talking about her trigonometry. Andrew had been useful for that. Sine the stint in the basement that he thought she was going to kill him, he'd matured. He wasn't quite as annoying as before. Giles and Wood were talking. *Maybe conspiring to kill my best fighter.* She thought, bitterly. She had felt so betrayed when Giles had tricked her. The one person she'd trusted so fully and he'd lied to her. No, if someone killed the vampire, it was going to be her. Faith, the rogue gone repentant, had come. Apparently, Wesley had helped her break out of jail. She didn't seem so insane, which was comforting. Anya was almost overseeing all the actions, much like Buffy herself was doing. It was about time to patrol.  
"Spike!"  
He nodded, not speaking, and picked up his leather duster. She saw Wood glare at the souled vampire, but made no comment. Things at the house were tense. She opened the door and jumped.   
"Angel!" He smiled sheepishly until he saw Spike come up behind the petit Slayer. Buffy noticed the group of seven others on the porch.  
Wesley said quietly, "Your calvary has arrived."  
Buffy's grin widened as she stepped aside for the others to enter.  
"Okay. Wesley, Gunn...Lorne, Angel, Cordelia, and I don't know the other three."  
"I'm Connor." Buffy's eyes scanned over Angel's teenage son.  
"I'm Fred."  
"I'm Mercy. Wesley's sister."  
Buffy nodded, giving them a smile.   
"Okay, introductions will be quick. That's Spike, Dawn, Andrew, Xander, Willow, Anya, Giles, Wood, Molly, Kennedy, Rona, Amanda, Vi, well, there's a lot of Slayers-in-Training. And I'm Buffy."  
The Los Angeles crew nodded to the Sunnydale crew.  
Buffy launched into a quick explanation.   
"Angel, the Ubervamps can't be staked. Only decapitated. We need to patrol, try to keep the innocent ostriches of Sunnydale safe. Spike, you're with me. Angel, you pick your team and go to the other side of Sunnydale. We'll be at the SunnyD Cemetary."  
Angel nodded obediently, but noticed the triumphant look his GrandChilde had shot him. The two walked away and Angel turned to his group.  
"Connor, you come with me. Gunn, you and Faith go check out the Bronze. The rest of you, stay here."  
Wesley nodded, taking Fred's hand on one side and Mercy's on the other, leading them into the unfamiliar friends. 


	9. Patrol

Protected  
Chapter Nine  
Patrol  
A.N. Spoilers for the upcoming Buffy episode. Caleb, a priest who has been possessed by the First, stabbed Xander in the eye, causing him to lose an eye. For my purposes, Xander is blind as opposed to just missing an eye.  
  
Patrol with Spike was becoming more and more enjoyable to Buffy. He kept her company, even if they didn't speak. He kept her company, even if they didn't speak. His presence just seemed to comfort her. She'd been having some serious warm and fuzzies about him. Before, she'd simply needed him to protect Dawn or make her feel like she was still alive. Now-now, he made her feel loved. He made her love him. She couldn't tell him that, but she did love him. She wanted to tell him, but she could never form the words. She suddenly felt his cobalt cold eyes on her.  
"What?"  
He smiled, something that happened often now.  
"Are you thinking about the great Poof, my wonderful, dark and dashing Grandsire?"  
Buffy smiled at him, happy to see he hadn't lost all of his usual humor.  
"Actually, no. I wasn't thinking about him."  
"Who were you thinking about?" Spike prodded, gently.  
She swiveled her emerald eyes onto him, to meet his gaze.  
"I was thinking about another souled vampire."  
She said it so quietly, that if Spike didn't have the ultra-vampire hearing, he would have missed it. Spike stopped walking, grabbing Buffy's arm.  
"What were you thinking?"  
She started to stammer, "Just how things have...SPIKE!"  
She jerked him down and grabbed the stake that was flying at them. She whirled it around and stabbed the Ubervamp with it in the neck. She jerked and the head fell off, exploding into dust.   
Spike straightened himself up. "Thanks, Ducks."  
"No problem. Come on. I think it's time to head home, find a way to room everybody safely, and organize for the battle. I think it's approaching. Other than that vamp, all the others have gone into hiding. Even Willy's is empty."  
Spike didn't press her any farther about the conversation before the attack. They walked in silence back to Revello Drive.   
  
Cordelia sat next to Xander and Willow.  
"So, what's happened with you, Xander?"  
"Went blind. You?"  
"Was impregnanted with a demon that wanted to end the world."  
"Ah. So the usual."  
"Mm."  
The three Sunnydale High Alumni sighed in unison and stared ahead at the wall.  
  
Mercy sat amongst the Potentials discussing the First. Mercy was gathering information in hopes of finding a spell or something that would destory the First. Dawn, Lorne, and Andrew were in the kitchen preparing a midnight snack for the new arrivals and the others. Slowly, each team showed up from patrol.  
"There was absolutely no action tonight. No Ubervamps even. You, B?" Faith started.  
"One." Buffy replied.  
Angel added in his report. "None. Where are the vampires going? Do you know, Spike?"  
Spike glowered at him. "Since I got my soul, evil people haven't exactly been chatty with me."  
"Soul?" Angel snorted. Spike looked up at him, his eyes piercing the elder vampire.  
"Yep."  
Angel's mouth dropped open, but decided that was a whole other conversation.  
"Buffy?"  
"I think they've all joined forces with the First. The Ubervamps and demons have gone into hiding, after almost destroying the town. They're preparing for the battle."  
"When do you think the First will attack?"  
Buffy looked down.  
"Any night now."  
'We'll be ready. We managed to fit some extra weapons in the trunk."  
"Good. We can use all the extra we can get."  
Angel nodded and went out to the trunk. The sun was about to come up. Wood looked at Buffy. "Dawn and I need to get to school."  
Buffy raised her eyes. "I don't know why your keeping the school open. Mystical convergence, the seal to Hell. I mean, the town is burning down."  
"It's best to keep things normal in appearance."  
"In Sunnyhell? Isn't bloody likely." Spike put in. The look Wood gave him chilled Buffy to the bone.  
"Besides, if the world ends, at least the kids will be chock full of knowledge."  
Buffy let herself snicker. "Okay. Make sure Amanda and Dawnie are safe. Since we found out she's a Potential, Bringers might try to get her, since it's closer to the battle."  
Dawn sighed. "I'm 16 and I have to go to school with the principal. That'll do wonders for my freak reputation."  
Andrew smiled shyly at Dawn, "You're not a freak, Dawnie."  
Andrew and Dawn exchanged a look. Xander added in, "No, that'd be the rest of us."  
Buffy smiled at her sister. "What does it matter, anyways? Half of the Sunnydale adolescent population won't be there."  
Dawn giggled a little. "Wait for me. I've got to change. You know wearing the same clothes two days in a row will kill me. Come on, Amanda."  
Amanda came towards Dawn and they started to the stairs. Cordelia spoke from the couch, "Hey, Dawn! Whenever you feel like a freak, remember, Buffy, Xander, and Willow will always be ten times weirder."  
That made Dawn crack up as she walked up the staircase. Willow gave Cordy a look. "Hey! I was helping!"  
Willow shrugged, kissed Xander's cheek and headed towards Mercy.  
  
Wesley held Fred tightly, while each separately read a book. Wesley had some of the books that Giles didn't. It was times like this that he missed the Council. He hated the wankers, but they had always been a font of endless knowledge. And he'd never wished them any harm. He looked down and noticed that Fred had fallen asleep. She appeared so peaceful, so beautiful. It was the middle of the day and most of them had hardly slept. He watched her breath steadily, her eyes closed, her eyelashes fanned out on her milky white cheeks. Wesley pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before removing the book from her hand, shutting it. Wesley looked over and saw some of the other researchers had dozed off. Mercy was working steadfastly, though, and she looked like she was making some progess. His little sister's tongue portruded from her lips, studying the text intently. Her eyes had lit up, and he knew she must have found something that would be helpful on the mystical end of the fight. He glanced out the window. Faith and Buffy were in the backyard, sunlight glittering around them. Connor and Gunn were helping them train the Potentials that were not currently attending the new Sunnydale High School. Tonight would be the night. Whether they were ready or not, they would be fighting tonight. He had a feeling. From the grim looks on Giles, Buffy, and Faith's faces, they were aware of it, also. Angel and Spike were in the basement, either sleeping or sparring. He wasn't sure. He took out a notebook and a pen. He scribbled stay and go on it and underlined it decisively.  
  
Stay Go  
  
MercyBuffy  
WillowAngel  
FredConnor  
LorneSpike  
XanderFaith  
Slayers-in-Training  
Wood  
Anya  
Andrew  
Giles  
Cordelia  
Gunn  
Wesley  
Dawn  
  
Wesley looked at the iimpossibly long go list. He wished he could leave more home. Xander, being blind, couldn't really battle. Lorne had always been on the spells end of the fight. Mercy and Willow would be doing the magick and Fred. His precious Fred would stay here, stay safe. That wasn't the only reason he left her at home, although, knowing his sister and his...Fred would be together and protected made him feel better. He would be able to concentrate on the fight instead of them. Willow had asked to keep her there, anyways. Fred had performed several magick spells. She seemed to think that Fred would be able to put up barriers after they set up a spell that would allow them to watch the battle. That way, Mercy and Willow would be able to focus on the bigger spells, like banishing the First, closing the portal to the Hell demensions, etc. He wanted to leave Dawn behind, but she was a Potential. Buffy would try to dispute her coming, but in the end, she'd have to go. Wesley sighed, taking his glasses off, setting them on the table. This was going to be a huge massacre. Not many of them would survive. 


	10. Good byes

Protected  
Chapter Ten  
Goodbyes  
The sun was almost setting. Faith, Buffy, Angel and Spike were distributing weapons. Goodbyes were about to be made, even if they weren't making the trek to stop the apacolypse. Buffy was talking to Dawn first.  
"I wish you wouldn't go, Dawnie."  
"I'm not a little kid anymore, Buffy."  
"Can't you be one again?"  
Dawn smiled softly. "I never was one."  
Buffy wrapped her arms around her little sister.  
"You were my age when you became the Slayer. I'm just helping out. It's not even the same thing. You took on more responsibility than I did."  
"I tried to hide from it."  
"But you still accepted it eventually."  
Buffy kissed Dawn's cheek.  
"Be careful. I love you, baby sister."  
"I love you, too, Buffy." The sisters hugged once more before Buffy went to make amends with Giles.  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia sitting on the couch, a crossbow in her lap. She had a distant look on her face, her hazel eyes staring at the metal dagger in the crossbow's mechanism.  
"Cordelia?"  
"Angel. Hey."  
He sat down next to her, adjusting the battle axe, so it sat on the side of him.  
"Cordelia, are you sure you're up for this?"  
She nodded.  
"Positive?"  
She nodded once more.  
"This isn't some kind of suicide mission, is it?"  
That received a small smile with a shake of her head. Cordelia was never this quiet. It worried him.  
"You know I love you, right?" Angel just blurted it out. This wasn't the romantic way it was supposed to be. This was like a desperate I'm-about-to-die-and-I-don't-want-to-have-any-unfinished-business-I-love-you.  
Cordelia reached her hand over to Angel's lap, taking his ice cold hand in hers.  
"I do. I love you, too, Angel. It's been you for so long. What happened with Connor..."  
"I don't want to know."  
"I need you to know. That monster took me over. I didn't know what I was doing. It took me over before the rain of fire. I didn't know. I hurt you and I hurt Connor, but I never meant to."  
Angel squeezed Cordelia's hand. "I understand."  
  
Wesley wrapped his arms around Mercy carefully.  
"Do you think we'll defeat the First?"  
Mercy nodded slowly. "I found an incantation. Uh, after I say it, the scmiter that Buffy has to cut off his head, he'll be drawn into the axe, his essence will. Toss it into the seal and Willow and I can bind it. But the spell may take awhile."  
"You'll be careful, won't you?"  
"Of course I will. You'll be in infinite more danger than me."  
"When you came here from England, you thought you'd be safe. You had no idea that you'd be saving the world. Twice."  
"Compared to what the rest of you have accomplished, I'm just getting started."  
Wesley met his little sister's smile before going to find Fred.  
  
Giles was leaning against the mantle, studying his kids. He'd come to think of the Scooby Gang that way, his children. He'd never really considered having anyone since Jenny. Sure, Olivia would come to visit, but it would never be the way it was with Jenny. But this group of young adults were his family. Even Wesley, who had changed so much since he'd arrived in Sunnydale. He wasn't what Buffy would call stuffy British anymore. He saw his young Slayer inching towards him, so he stared at the carpet. He'd hurt Buffy. Buffy hated him now. He just hadn't wanted to endanger Buffy. She couldn't see Spike clearly. It seemed it had escaped her memory that Spike was her archenemy. Buffy's innocent face flashed into his view.  
"Giles, I just wanted..."  
"Don't do this, Buffy."  
A wry smile crossed over her face.  
"I was angry with you, Giles. You tricked me. I felt like you'd gone all Judas on me. But we're going into combat and a lot of us will die. Some of us for the 3rd and final time."  
Giles couldn't keep himself from smiling a little.  
"I can't go to war with you mad at me."  
"I've never been able to stay angry at you for a long time. You know that."  
Buffy's eyes sparkled with tear drops. Giles removed his glasses, wiping them clean, feeling incredibly ackward. Buffy took the hankerchief away from him and Giles replaced his glasses. Buffy threw her arms around her father figure and smiled bravely at Giles. She headed to the porch to talk to Spike.  
  
Faith found Gunn sharpening his battle axe in the Summers' living room. It'd actually been more of a boarding room lately. She'd been lucky enough to be put into Dawn's room for the nights she'd been there. She gripped the sword he'd given her, the cool metal relieving the sweatiness of her palm. She crossed her legs on the floor next to him and they were both silent for a while. Finally, Faith raised her dark chocolate brown eyes, staring at him intently.   
"Gunn?"  
"Yeah?" He stopped striking the metal with the sharpener.  
"Don't die."  
"Same goes for you."  
Gunn looked down at the battle axe, giving the blade one last swipe.  
  
Andrew held a mace in his hand. He tried to swing it over his head, but found that the iron was a little too heavy. He heard a giggle coming next to him.  
"That looks a little dangerous."  
He looked up and found himself staring in the sparkling hazel eyes of Dawn Summers.  
"It's heavy!" Andrew complained.  
"Here." Dawn handed him two sais and took the mace from him. He tried to spin the three pronged knives like he had seen Elektra do in Daredevil and one of them clattered to the floor. Dawn laughed again.  
"Stick to the basics, Andrew. You know, stab their neck."  
"I know, Dawnie. Hey, you what would be cool? The light sabers from Star Wars."  
Dawn shook her head, giving him a you're-such-a-nerd look. Andrew gave her a quick grin. "Be careful, Dawn."  
"I think I'm more worried about you holding your own than me."  
"We'll both be great."  
Dawn couldn't resist giving him a kiss. He looked shocked as she sashayed away.  
  
Spike took a long drag from his cigarette. The door slammed shut and he turned to find Buffy, illuminated like an angel by the golden porchlight. He took one more drag, dropped the fag on the wooden planks, and smashed out the burning embers. He blew the fluffy cloud of gray smoke into the sunset. Buffy folded her arms across her chest, as if trying to ward off the cold. He slid out of his duster and placed it gently around her shoulders. She snuggled into the comforting leather and smiled at him greatfully.  
"Always thought it looked good on you, Love. Keep it for when you kick the First's non-existent arse."  
Buffy didn't reply. After a bit of quiet, she said softly, "I kind of love you, Spike."  
"Well, that's a way to give a poor bugger a heart attack."  
"Your heart doesn't beat, Spike."  
He chuckled his full, rich laugh. "Good for me."  
His face softened as he reached out to her. Buffy stepped to him, nuzzling into his neck.  
"Do I even have to tell you how I feel about you, Pet?"  
"It's always nice to hear."  
"I love you more than my entire unlife."  
"We'll make it, right?"  
"When do we not?"  
"Promise me a few things, Spike."  
"What?"  
"If I don't make it, take care of Dawnie again."  
He nodded curtly.  
"Don't let them bring me back."  
He nodded once more more.  
"And if I get turned, stake me."  
Spike sighed. Buffy pulled out Mr. Pointy and handed it to Spike.  
"I won't be like you, Spike. So don't think it. I won't have a soul. I've always been terrified of becoming a vampire. Just promise that you won't let me stay that way...if it happens."  
'I do promise. But you'll survive. Summers women are the toughest blood I've ever known."  
Buffy grabbed his collar and jerked him down to capture his lips. They heard clapping behind them. Buffy and Spike, lips still connected, turned to face the person.  
"Dawn?" Buffy questioned, cursing her sister's awful timing.  
"Just wanted to have a chat with Spikey here."  
Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Okkkaaayyy."  
Buffy kissed Spike one last time before re-entering the house.  
  
Mercy was concentrating on making the powder for the protection spell. Willow was blessing each of the weapons, except for Spike's and Angel's. Mercy felt a hand covering hers. She peered over her shoulder and found Connor staring at her, taking the pistol from her hand.  
"Your arm looks tired."  
Mercy relaxed in his grip. "A little magick can take a lot out of a person. And all this grinding for the mixture is tiring. I'm more worried about you fighting."  
"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
"Let me bless you. Maybe you'll be taken extra special care of."  
"Whatever you want."  
Mercy picked up some oil that sat on the table between Willow and herself.   
"Hecate, Goddess of War  
Keep Connor safe  
Pan, Goddess of Protection  
Keep Connor safe."  
It was a simple prayer, but she knew it would work. She made an X with the oil, avoiding a cross in case that would hurt Connor, on his forehead. Then, she tenderly took his face in her hands.  
"Now you'll live. Because I can't lose you."  
"You won't."  
Connor leaned down, kissing Mercy with a promise to her, an unspoken pact between the two. He would come back. He would help her defeat her father. And they would be together.  
  
Spike glanced at Dawn, then stared ackwardly at his steel-toed, Doc Martin boots.   
"Did you need something, Nibblet?"  
Dawn took a deep breath.  
"I was really mad at you. You hurt Buffy and you deserted me. Just like every other guy, excluding Xander. I hated you.  
"Then you popped back up, crazy, souled and all noble, making yourself better for the love of your life. I hated you even more because it made you harder to hate. But now, we're about to combat the Big Bad and I can't go, still hating you. You took care of me. You entertained me. You made me feel human."  
"You are."  
"I'm a mystical ball of energy."  
"That, too."  
The two exchanged small smiles.  
"I'm sorry, Bit. I never, I wasn't thinking. Your big sis wounded my pride and my love, so I wanted to make her love me. What it did to you never even crossed my mind."  
Dawn put her dainty hands on the porch rail and stared at the orange sun.  
"You think that will be the last time we see the sun?"  
"I've been alive-well, undead- for 129 years. Every morning the sun rises and every evening the sun sets. This will be no different. We should skip on inside to get Buffy's go team speech and get ready to head out."  
"Right." Dawn linked her arm throught he vampire's and they entered the house.  
  
Fred had a spell book open and she was murmuring under her breath. Wesley took a moment to observe the beauty of the moment, enjoying the simplicity. Fred jumped out of her seeming reverie.  
"Wesley! You frightened me! This is really fascinating stuff. I hope I can do everything right. Willow and Mercy say I can, but..."  
He kissed her soundly, ending the ramble. Fred colored.  
"Sorry. I was on a rampage again."  
"I adore your babbling. Besides, I know you can put the protection shields up. I trust you with my life."  
Fred looked away. "I hope your not wrong with that belief in me."  
"I'm not." Wesley replied easily.  
Fred ran her hand down his stubbly cheek.  
"I'm sorry it took us so long to get to this place."  
"Sunnydale?"  
Fred chuckled softly.  
"No. Our relationship. I went to Charles, you went to Lilah, but we ended up together. That was the way it was supposed to be. But we wasted so much time. What if one of us dies?"  
"At least we had our time together."  
"Don't leave me, Wesley."  
"I wouldn't, Darling."  
He kissed her gently and then they headed towards the L.A. clan.  
  
Angel paced in front of the fang gang.   
"We'll hit hard and fast. Likelihood is we'll be vastly outnumbered. Don't let them bite you. Don't-"  
"OH! OHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Cordelia started to crumble, clutching her head like it was going to explode. Her eyes were totally white.  
"Darla! Connor!"  
Wesley and Angel held her up and her eyes rolled back into place. She sighed as she settled into the chair.  
"What about Darla?" Angel pressed.  
"She's at the battle. She trapped Connor in the vineyard and he was killed."  
Connor's head tilted. "Darla. My mother?"  
"I don't think it was really Darla. It was the First."  
"So, don't pay attention to my mom."  
"More or less."  
Connor nodded. They turned towards Buffy when they heard her voice ring out.  
  
Buffy sat on the coffee table in front of Xander and Willow. She considered all that had happened the last few years. They'd become a family. A real, true family. The entire group was together again, barring Oz. Buffy almost wished Oz was here, then admonished herself for wishing him there. He was safe away from Sunnydale. That was something to be thankful for. She glanced over and studied Wesley, her other Watcher. He had changed considerably since she'd seen him last. He was more hardened, not nearly as prissy as he used to be. Prissy, for lack of a better word. He was rough around the edges now. He even had a girlfriend, Fred, who seemed nice enough. Angel was here, doing his usual, everyone's in danger style. Cordelia had changed, much like Wesley. She wasn't Queen C anymore. She was Cordelia Chase, friend and employee of Angel Investigations. She'd lost more people than she could count on one hand, including a half-demon named Doyle. Angel had told Buffy about that. Faith was even different. She wasn't insane, which was nice. She was still mean, but that's what it took to be a Slayer. Buffy took a deep breath, staring at her friends once more. She started her newest speech, this one not annoying, unlike the rest.   
"You two are my best friends. You found out about me and you wanted to help. That's meant more to me than anything in the world. You've helped me through tough times. You've taken care of my little sister. You've taken care of me. I love you both so very much."  
Willow pulled one arm around Buffy and one around Xander. They entered into the group hug. "We love you, too, Buffster." Xander added into the conversation. She pulled away from her best friends and raised her voice.  
"Okay. This is it. We'll save the world and the line of Slayers or we'll die trying. It's that simple. Fight hard! Fight fast! Fight smart! Remember, decapitation and burning is the only way to kill the Turok-han!"  
Faith stood up and took her place next to Buffy.  
"Most importantly, STAY ALIVE!" Faith shouted.  
Buffy and Faith exchanged knowing glances. They clasped hands, two Slayers connected in battle once more.  
"Don't die, B."  
"Don't die, Faith."  
"LET'S HEAD OUT!"  
And two by two each person filed out of the comforting Summers' home. Buffy and Faith were in the lead, Spike and Angel drawing up back. They would split, half to the high school and half to the vineyard. But for now, they would leave together. 


	11. The Beginning

Protected  
Chapter Eleven  
The Beginning  
Xander stayed in the wing back chair in the living room. Lorne stood dutifully next to the blind man. Fred, Willow, and Mercy clutched hands and stared at the lit fireplace together.   
They chanted in unison, "Every battle that occurs  
We ask of you, Goddess Divine  
Allow us to find and see  
Each of the members of the Slayers  
Fighting the First Evil  
The beginning of bad  
Let us watch our friends and family."  
The incantation was simple, but it should work. Mercy knelt in front of the fireplace and lit four candles. A square came up and it was almost like a widescreen television. She saw the Slayers and Slayerettes trucking in front of the high school. Across the courtyard were hundreds of vampires and monsters, awaiting their arrival. The square split and the vineyard came into view. Buffy led more Slayerettes into the depths of the vines and rolling hills, where hundreds of Turok-han and monsters hid.   
Willow muttered quietly, "Oh, Goddess, this is worse than anything we've ever faced before."  
Xander shifted uneasily. "What's happening?"  
"Here, hon, I'll tell you what's happening. These three lovely ladies need to do their thing."  
"Okay." Xander admitted.  
"Right now they're just staring at each other, both places. But I'd say we're outnumbered. By about ohhh, a thousand or more."  
Xander sighed, feeling the odds stacking against them. Buffy could handle this though. She'd fought a HellGod. This would be nothing. Right? Willow and Mercy split off into the hall, where all was quiet, with the exception of a few fire truck sirens speeding down the street. Fred watched as the frist shot was fired at the vineyard, Buffy's scythe sliced into the vampire's neck. Savage growls were heard as the monsters came out of hiding, and as if the high school distractions realized that one of them had died, they charged forward, attacking both groups.  
  
There was about one Slayerette to every thirty or forty demons. Not exactly heartening odds. Buffy had trained the Potential's hard. They would prevail, even if they died doing so. Right off a hundred vampires were knocked off, dust swirling around the battle sight as a light wind picked up. Now each fighter had a group of their own to hold off. Cordelia found herself in a corner, whacking two Ubervamps with her crossbow and dagger. A glittering light flashed in front of her, and her hazel eyes rested on a pale figure, brown hair mussed, green eyes sparkling.  
"Doyle?!"  
The handsome man stood in front of her, his Irish eyes mischeiviously glinting.  
"Hello, Darlin'."  
Cordelia rushed forward, but Doyle stepped back.  
"No, you can't touch me, 'Delia."  
"I can't. Why? Are you not real?"  
Doyle cast a patient glance at the Seer.  
" 'Course I'm real. I've been missin' you fiercely."  
"Me, too. Oh, Doyle, things haven't been the same since you left. Are you like my guardian angel or something?"  
Doyle's rich laughter sounded out, oddly against all the screams and yelps.  
"I'm no angel."  
"Are you happy up there?"  
Doyle nodded slowly. "Yes. Very much so. It doesn't matter that I'm half-demon, just like it won't matter that you're half-demon. You should come up and visit me sometime."  
"I can come up there?"  
Doyle nodded emphatically.  
"Just follow me, Darlin' girl."  
Cordelia closed her eyes and soaked up his charming accent. She followed him several feet, then gasped. She looked down and found that three stakes had been driven into her stomach. Blood poured like a fountain from her wounds.  
"Doyle!" She cried out. He smiled at her sadistically and transformed into Jenny Calender.  
"I hope you're all this easy."  
Cordelia could feel the life draining out of her. All she could whisper was Doyle one last time as she exhaled her last breath.  
  
Fred screamed out as she realized Cordelia had been stabbed. She'd been concentrating on some of the S-I-T's. It was her job to keep these people safe and she'd already failed Cordy.  
"Cordelia's gone, 6 Potentials." Lorne reported to Xander. Willow tossed a crystal in the air and waited until it smashed to the ground. Mercy lit the incense and spelled out molecular in the smokey scent. Willow started the spell.  
"C'est mauvais.  
C'est grand.  
C'est vieux.  
La terre, l'air, l'eau, le feu." (It is bad. It is big. It is old. Earth, air, water, fire.)  
Mercy took the incense and drew a circle.  
"La realite a change  
Apres dans le present  
Destroyer le bon  
Incliner les balances." (Reality altered, the past in the present, destoryer of good, tipping the scales.)  
Mercy passed the incense to Willow, who wrote evil with it.  
  
Giles watched the battle from the ridge in the vineyard. Many had been slaughtered on both sides. Bodies of Slayers, of demons, liquid and dust of leftover evil littered the ground everywhere. Fire surrounded them, a little flicker of a flame on one vine, another on a branch. Giles knew it was only a matter of time until the entire vineyard was engulfed.  
"Rupert?"  
Giles kicked the Turok-han in the head and twisted it's neck. It burst into dust before he turned to face her. Jenny Calender. The love of his life.  
"You're the First."  
She tittered girlishly and flashed him a flirty smile.  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."  
Giles's eyes settled on Jenny's lovely form. He'd desperately missed her. *He still did*, he reminded himself.  
"You cannot fool me. I know you are not real."  
Her grin widened, baring shiny white teeth. Giles doubled over, staring down at the dagger in his chest.  
"I certainly did distract you enough."  
"You won't win this."  
Giles heaved several more breaths as he layed down on the ground, clutching his chest. His thoughts wandered as the thick, sticky red liquid engulfed him, much like he'd pictured the flames doing in the future.  
*I am so sorry, Buffy. Be careful. Live. I loved you like my own daughter. You were never just a tool to me.*  
Giles shouted into the polluted air, "JUST LIVE!"   
  
Connor ran up the hill, gaining velocity as he sprinted. He'd seen Giles fall and knew it was time for him to protect the hill, keep anymore baddies from running over into the deep valleys of the vineyard. Darla was waiting for him when he reached the summit. At least he assumed it was Darla. He had no idea what she looked like. There weren't exactly any family portraits laying about the hotel.  
"Oh, Connor, my darling, handsome son."  
Connor raised his eyebrow skeptically. Darla was not known for being a loving, emotional person.  
"Hi, Mom." He said it sarcastically, but she didn't seem to notice.  
"I wish I could have been there for you when you grew up."  
"I think Angel wishes he could have been, too."  
"I would have kept you away from Holtz."  
Connor kept himself from snickering, thinking ,*Yeah. You would have killed me instead.*  
Connor whipped his arm out to punch her, but found his hand sliding through the middle of Darla's non-existent body. Her beautifully pale face twisted into laughter as she vamped out, her eyebrows furrowed, her teeth elongating, her eyes shining yellow.  
"Oh, my boy, I guess you've found me out."  
She let out a feral scream and Connor saw four Turok-han advancing on him. He turned back to Darla in time to see a flash a light and then nothing. Connor swung his broad sword over his head, the hilt digging into his palm, as the blade went crashing into two Ubervamps heads. 


	12. The Middle

Protected  
Chapter Twelve  
The Middle  
Fred screamed out, "Hecate! Protectate, Sulphinit, Gamplenda, Andrew!"  
A barrier flew up around Andrew and stopped the monster from slicing him in two with the long talons on its idea of hands. Lorne was talking hurriedly, "Buffy just took two more down. Spike, 4. Angel, 3. Oh! Giles went down. Connor just started fighting again. Oh, Goodness, Sweetie, don't talk to him."  
"What?'  
"Faith."  
Mercy continued the spell,   
"Ah, grande deesse  
Madame de justice  
Prenez l'undefeatable  
Parcez-l'a son temps." (Oh, Great Goddess, Lady of Justice, Take the undefeatable, Force him to his time.)  
With that, Willow threw a fine powder of sand, ashes, and dried leaves in between Mercy and herself and a swift wind flew through the house.   
  
Faith did a flip over the Ubervamp, whipping a rope off the ground. She twisted it around the wiry neck and jerked. Dust flew over her and in the place of the vampire was Mayor Richard Wilkins. Faith stared at him with a surprise, wide eyes, beginning to brush off her clothes.  
"Richard?"  
He smiled at her, a fatherly expression warming Faith's heart.  
"Faith, my dear girl, it's been a while."  
"What are you doing here? Is this some kind of dreamish nightmare?"  
"Of course not. I've been watching you. In prison, well, I'm surprised you let yourself be taken in."  
"I was out of control."  
"You were never out of control. But we shouldn't dwell. You know what they say, your past determines your future. You started out well by breaking out. Now help the First. He's a good guy. Well, good evil. All you have to do is help the First. Kill Buffy. He won't kill you."  
Faith's mouth twisted as if considering the offer, then pushed foward with her sword. An ugly, blue skinned giant grabbed the sword as she toppled through the Richard Wilkins look-alike. The monster flicked the sword over and stabbed it through her stomach. "Ahhh!"  
Gunn's head whipped over and he ran to Faith. Wilkins muttered to her, "You had your chance."  
Faith's eyes were glassy and dead. She'd already stopped breathing by the time Gunn had reached her. Gunn felt a gutteral cry welling up inside him. He glared up, yelling, "I'll kill you."  
But it was Alonna now.  
"Charlie?" She stared in a babyish voice. "Why are you being so mean?"  
" 'Lonna?"  
"I didn't mean to make you mad at me, Charlie. Please, don't be." Tears were streaming down her chocolately smooth skin.  
Gunn made a movement towards his little sister. "I'm not mad. Don't cry, 'Lonna. Please, Babe."  
He crumbled over on top of Faith as he felt the puncture. He glanced over and saw the same blue-skinned monster that he'd forgotten about standing next to his baby sister. She was laughing now, her childish giggles gone, only a maniacal chuckle remained. He stared up at Faith's pale face before shutting his eyes one last time.  
  
"Gunn! Ahh!" Fred's eyes overflowed as she watched her former boyfriend fall to the ground next to Faith. Lorne had wrapped his arms around the Texan girl, trying his best to make her concentrate, relax again. He muttered the scene to Xander, almost glad that the young man couldn't see what was happening. The high school was orange with flames, gray dust swirling, and red blood streaming like a river on the ground. Several weapons glinted in the moonlight, almost winking at them. Several fighter remained, but the other army seemed to continue on strong. At the vineyard, Connor, Buffy, Spike, Wesley, and Dawn held their own, trying to push back the Ubervamps, to wherever they were coming from. The attempt was valiant, but Lorne was wondering if this apocalypse would finally beat them.  
  
Dawn felt the change immediately. A slight twinge coursed over her like huge waves knocking down and she knew she was the new Chosen One. Dawn hoisted the mace over her shoulder and swung hard at the yellow monster.  
"Buffy!" Dawn shouted out.  
Her sister turned, looking at Dawn, a worried look over her face.  
"Yeah?"  
Dawn said it quietly, but Buffy heard, "Faith's dead."  
Buffy stopped fighting for a moment, realization hitting her. Dawn had taken Faith's place. Dawn had become her, eight years ago. The thought resulted in a hard punch to her jaw, since she was off guard, knocking her off her feet. Buffy rolled over and went on battling. Dawn turned and found Tara standing in front of her.  
"Tara?"  
"Dawnie! I promised you I'd always be here for you. I came to help."  
Dawn felt three Ubervamps approaching from behind. She didn't move, only stared at Tara. She looked like an angel. Dawn hoped she was there to help, but knew this was likely a distraction. This had to be the First. She whirled. Her mace connected with a Turok-han's head, knocking it off. She grabbed a flaming branch and twirled it in her hand. She lit the other two on fire in an elaborate circle. Dawn breathed heavily, afraid to turn around. When she did, she saw that Tara was gone. It hadn't been her. It wasn't her guardian angel.  
  
Anya was growing tired. Stupid mortality. If she had kept her powers she could have destroyed the First and his pals. But instead she was pathetically human and helpless. She leaned against the wall; closing her eyes only for a brief moment. When she opened again, Halfrek awaited her.  
"Hallie!"  
"You killed me."  
"It wasn't me. D'Hoffryn did. I didn't want to be a vengeance demon. I wanted him to kill me, not you."  
"I came when you called, just like I promised and I was murdered."  
"I'm so sorry, Hallie. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to end your life."  
"It's not good enough!"  
"But..."  
"No, Anyanka, I don't want to hear it. You deserve to die. You ended my life prematurely."  
"Halfrek, please."  
Anya's voice trailed off as she crumpled. Anya's few stray tears dropped onto the leaves next to her as she cursed her mortality once more. Her red blood ran into the leaves, mingling into her salty water drops. 


	13. Almost Winning

Protected  
Chapter Thirteen  
Almost Winning  
Angel surveyed the area around him. A few Slayers-in-Training, Andrew, and Wood remained. He hoped Buffy would get the First and the witches hurried up and bound him. He shook his head, taking in the gore once more. So much blood. It was intoxicating. If he was Angelus, he would revel in this destruction. Now, as Angel, he was just trying to resist the elixer of his unlife.   
"The pixies flew and came to send me home." A cockney accent called out.  
"Dru?"  
Her hand ran around his face, as if she was tracing his vampiric senses, trying to make sure he was still one. It was enchanting. She had already shifted and her eyes glowed yellow.  
"I've missed you, Daddy. You made me and then you left me. You and Grandmummy."  
"Drusilla."  
"You killed my mummy and father and family, my best friends who only wanted to dance with the stars. I wanted to be in the sun, be a good girl. Help people."  
Angel felt the well-honed pangs of guilt shoot through him.  
"I know I was a monster, Drusilla. I'd do anything to make it up to you!"  
She ignored his comment, his plea. She started to giggle incessently, the mad laugh she'd mastered. She spun, her maroon silk dress ballooned, sparkling in the moonlight.  
"You've been a bad boy!"  
Angel hung his head.  
"You should go poof. You won't stay and play anymore, so go away. Poof into the sky and the fairies will sing with joy. But I'd be sad. Daddy will come back! He always does."  
Angel flipped, his vampiric power shooting him high in the air. He growled as he whipped his scmiter around into the Turok-han's neck. He sliced at Dru, but the blade landed into the tree.   
"Guess Daddy figure it out. So go on and poof."  
Drusilla zapped into thin air, leaving Angel surrounded by more Ubervamps.  
  
Mercy sent Buffy, Wesley and Connor a message, almost breaking the flow of concentration the spell required. She knew they needed some reassurance, though.  
*We're almost ready! Keep it up!*  
Willow shot her a weary look as she lit the semi-circle afire with the candles they'd spread around.  
  
Wood wiped the blood off of his split lip. He'd watched so many of them fall, people he knew, his friends. He'd begun to wonder why he hadn't been killed yet. Then, he understood. It wasn't his time yet. Nikki popped up in front of him. Now was his time.  
"Hi, Baby."  
Wood tried to ignore her and walked up the school steps.  
"You're not my mother."  
"You failed me."  
"No."  
"You broke Spike's trigger. I had a mission that needed completed and you messed it up."  
"Why don't you just try to kill me already?"  
Nikki started to cackle.  
"Eh, that takes the fun out of it. But since you're so eager..."  
A shot rang out and Wood clutched his chest. He'd forgotten that although they couldn't be killed by bullets, he could. He leaned on the wall of the high school, trying to stop the bleeding. He knew he'd lost. He shouted into the darkness with a sarcastic scream, "At least I wasn't eaten!" Then, he slid, his head tilted to the side and he died, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, as if protecting the door to his high school.  
  
Wesley paced the grounds of the vineyard. Amanda and Molly, Spike and Buffy, and Dawn remained. Connor had stayed on the hill, trying to protect them. The army had slowed, but Wesley wondered if this was simply a lost cause.  
"You can't save us all, Wesley, hon."  
Of course. Lilah had to make an appearance.  
"Lilah!"  
"In the flesh. Well, sort of." She shot him a seductive smile.  
"You're dead. I saw you dead. I made sure you wouldn't come back."  
"I'm always there. In your head, the little lamb that you lost."  
"I couldn't save you. I couldn't even save myself."  
"Everytime you're with Miss Scientist, everytime you kiss her, you think of me."  
"I don't."  
Lilah smiled. "You always came back for more."  
"Everytime I was with you, I thought of her."  
LIlah fell back, acting to be shocked, putting her hand over where her heart would be.  
"Why, that hurts so bad. Not as bad as getting stabbed and then having my head chopped off, but all the same."  
Wesley cringed at her, turning his back.  
"You aren't real. You are dead. You have absolutely no power over my life."  
"Unless I decided to end it."  
Wesley took his sword and flung it to his side. It hit a monster directly in the heart.  
"Or not." He shot back. Wesley's eyes turned his stormy blue as he faced Lilah once more.  
"We'll win this war. You know we always do. The First Evil will go down, meaning you."  
With that, Wesley dashed across the courtyard to help a cornered Dawn.  
  
Andrew found himself cut off from the rest of the team. Well, what was left of the team. He sent out a silent prayer to whoever was listening to keep Dawn safe. He'd fallen for the younger Summers girl deeply. She made fun of him, like the rest, but it was different with her. She was so bright and she'd been through so much in her young life. Being a Key, kidnapped, mother dying, sister dying, sister coming back, friend dying, two other friends going evil, being deserted by a father figure. All of that in two and a half years. He hadn't noticed that his best friend had snuck up on him.  
"Jonathan! No, wrong. I know you are not real. You are the First."  
"Am I? I thought I was a ghost. You know, you killed me right downstairs."  
"Because Warren told me, too. He said we'd all be Gods if I did."  
"Obviously, he lied. I'm your best friend. I'd never lie to you."  
"What?" Andrew's blue eyes widened, wondering what Jonathan meant.  
"All you have to do is go to the vineyard."  
"I'm supposed to stay at the high school. Buffy told me to stay here."  
"You want us to live like Kings, right?"  
"Yeah. Like Chancellor Martok"  
Andrew said eagerly, smiling at his reference to Star Trek.  
"All you have to do is get Dawn."  
"Get her?"  
"You know, cap her. Then you and I will rule the world."  
"I can't kill Dawnie." Andrew started to shake his head fervently.  
"Oh, no. You didn't. I've told you not to do this. You always set yourself up for hurt."  
"What?"  
"You fell for Dawn Summers."  
"Well, yeah." He said it defensively.  
"She'll never love you. We're nothing but geeks to people like her."  
"No."  
"Do it."  
"I won't!"  
Jonathan nodded his head. "Well, that's too bad. Really."  
Andrew felt the stream of blood before he realized what had happened. His hand grabbed the wound on his neck, his artery spliced. He fell in the center of the hallway, not far from Wood's office.  
  
A.N. Thanks to Anthony for my Star Trek reference! 


	14. Her End

Protected  
Chapter Fourteen  
Her End  
Buffy was waiting. The vineyard was up in flames, flickers all across the grass. She'd watched Spike for a brief moment, and he was fighting ferociously. She loved him for it. Most of the monsters had been killed, but so had most of the fighters. She had surveyed the area and found that she, Spike, Connor, Wesley, and Dawn were the only ones left standing. She hoped the high school had fared better than they had. Then, it happened. Spike was over several hills, and he could only see flashes of blond hair. It was about 4:30 A.M. and the sun would be rising soon. Sunnydale would be awakening to find the streets red with blood, littered with bodies. She adjusted Spike's duster. The duster made her feel safe. It was a piece of Spike. She felt the wind swoosh, causing the fires to spread. She turned to find her mother staring back at her. The First could not be doing this. Of all people, the First chose to come back as was her mother.  
"Mommy."  
Buffy froze for a few seconds, and that was all it took. With a stake into her heart, Buffy let out a cry in shock.  
"I told you, Buffy. You would die. The First will win. I will win."  
Buffy crawled towards it with the scythe, praying that Willow's spell was already in effect. She hacked at Joyce, but it only slightly nicked Joyce Summers. The First was starting to solidify. Buffy could feel the life draining out of her, as did the First. It was ironic that she would die by a stake in her heart. Joyce transformed into the Master, the Judge, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, then Faith.  
"Get up, B."  
"No."  
"Just let us have you."  
"No."  
She could tell the Turok-han were closing in on her.  
"This is your last chance, B. Please. We'll make it quick."  
"Go to Hell."  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be."  
Faith disappeared as Buffy gasped in pain. Sharp teeth hovered over her. She felt the bite and she couldn't even react.  
  
Willow's eyes turned black. Mercy was a little frightened. After all, Willow had been evil once. All the same, Mercy held her own. The room was spinning and the power surged through the Wicca's bodies.  
"Prenez-le dans l'arme  
Son essence disparaissant  
Faites-lui la chute  
Equilibrant les balances une fais de plus." (Take him into the weapon, his essence disappearing, make him fall, balancing the scales once more.)  
Mercy immediately sent out the message to Buffy that the scythe should work now. Somehow it was blocked. So she tried Spike.  
*It's ready.*  
*Bully for us.*  
*I can't seem to break into Buffy's mind.*  
*Go on to the high school. We'll meet ya there.*  
*Great.*  
Willow had tuned into the conversation, so she added that bit. They called to Fred, Xander, and Lorne as they trucked to the high school.  
  
"Spike! I got him!"  
Spike turned to face Buffy. "That's great, Luv! How did you know the scythe would work?"  
He started to walk to her, but stopped in his tracks. He cursed under his breath.  
"You're not her." His eyes narrowed. She smiled beautifully, covering him like a warm ray of sun that didn't burn him. But it wasn't her. He ran as quickly as he could, trying to find Buffy, the scythe. The sky seemed to be singing to him.  
He stared up at the clouds, the stars, and the fading moon.  
"Early one mornin' just as the sun was risin'..."  
As if on cue, the sun peeked over the hills. Spike cursed again as he found Buffy's limp, lifeless body. She had bite marks on her neck.  
"No. Oh, Luv, please, Ducks, wake up."  
But he knew nothing he could say would bring back his Slayer. He kissed her softly and picked the scmiter up. It smoked, as the handle was blessed, but he could hardly feel the pain. He scanned the area, trying to find the First. Then, he felt her presence. He turned around. Buffy stood before him, her blond hair flapping in the wind. Her forehead was wrinkled and her eyes were black and yellow. Spike felt teardrops falling onto his face. He squinted and growled. The First had possessed Buffy. A vampire Buffy. He swallowed hard and circled her. He shot his arm out and she ducked. He kicked her leg, but she jumped over her. A Slayer Vampire First. This was not looking good for Spike. He side stepped her punch and spun behind her. She flipped, kicking him in the face. He fell back, but he didn't stay down. He jumped to his feet, swinging the scythe around. He finally connected with her abdomen and she screamed. She turned into a greenish grayish dust that was sucked into the blade. He felt Dawn put a hand on his shoulder, Connor and Wesley walking up quietly behind him.  
"We gotta get this to the school."  
He broke into a newly energized run, a fight to beat the sun and the First. 


	15. Death

Protected  
Chapter Fifteen  
Death  
Spike had made it to the school basement. Angel, Xander, Willow, Lorne, Fred, and Mercy were already waiting for them. The seal was open and he tossed the scythe into the abyss. Willow and Mercy yelled out together,   
"Diosa Isis, veijo y antiguo  
Bellez a de la isla.  
Guarde este mal de la tierra.  
Guarde este mal en el es lugar.  
A telo a esta la mina." (Goddess Isis, Old and Ancient, Beauty of the Isle. Keep this evil into it's place. Keep him from the Earth. Bind him to this blade.)  
They dripped the candle wax from the candles into the medallion-like seal, and each corner closed. The First Evil was gone. They staggered out of the basement, Angel and Spike hanging back on the school steps. Dawn collapsed as she saw Andrew's body in the hall. Spike moved forward and clutched onto the youngest Summers and their tears mingled together. Angel sunk down, staring at the blood on the clothes and wounds of the battle. Willow fell in the courtyard, hugging Xander, kissing his face. He pulled her into his lap and held Willow like a small child. Wesley ran up and found Fred clumisly stuttering in the street, babbling incoherently. He caught her as her legs gave out and he carried her to the curb. Mercy sprinted out into the street, exhaustion setting in. She had to find Connor, though. She screamed for him and he appeared at her side. Both fell into the blood river in the gutter in front of the school. There was so much death. Lorne sat next to Angel, patting the vampire's back. Doors of Sunnydale opened, people looking for their morning papers. Instead of papers on their front lawns, they found pools of blood. One by one, they came out, staring at the frazzled survivors. Dawn had taken Andrew's body into her lap, cradling it in her hands. Spike longed to hold Buffy once more, but she was dust now. Angel sat next to Spike.  
"Cordelia's gone, too. She was in a corner, huddled, and all alone."  
Spike sighed.   
"They turned her." He removed Mr. Pointy from his pocket, twirling it in his palm.  
"I fixed it. The First had possessed her, as well. She's gone now."  
Spike closed his eyes, trying to block out the images in his brain. Angel squeezed Spike's arm.   
"It's not your fault."  
Spike nodded. "I had, too. She didn't want to be a vampire, besides the First was there. I had to get rid of the First."  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I'll take care of Dawn."  
"You'll stay with her?" Angel was surprised at his dedication.  
"She's my Nibblet."  
"Ah."  
"She's the new Slayer, too."  
"Will you stay in Sunnydale?"  
"The whole being over the Hellmouth thing means we'll say. Guess I'm a British Wanker now. Who would have figured William the Bloody would fall for a Slayer and train another one?"  
The two souled vampires fell silent, thinking of the irony, watching everything that was happening.  
  
Police lights flashed in front of the high school. A few news crews had arrived as well as some of the high school students that should have been attending their classes. Fred and Wesley had stayed on the curb, Fred almost asleep. Willow still sat on Xander's lap and she herself had fallen asleep in her best friend's arms. Mercy was in a state of shock. All of the witchcraft had worn out the three girls. The fighters were more or less dead on their feet, some literally, some figuratively.  
"What happened here?" A police officer shouted at the group.  
No one even looked up at him.  
"Was it gangs?"  
Spike bubbled into inappropriate laughter.  
"Much worse than gangs, mate."  
"Come down here."  
Spike glanced up at the sky.  
" 'Fraid I can't."  
"Now."  
"See, I'm fond of the skin I have now. I already ruined my hands for a coupla days."  
He held up his palms in clear view of everyone as if to prove his point.  
"Sir, I highly suggest you come down here and answer some questions."  
Spike started to chuckle, throwing his arms out. His grief was taking him over.  
"Hear that, Peaches? I'm a Sir."  
Angel stood next to him.  
"I'm feeling a tad bit offended. You know, I want to be Sir."  
Dawn left Andrew and stepped in front of them.  
"Please, guys, don't do this."  
But they did. They both shook their heads and vamped out.  
"I'm afraid I can't. See, I'll fry like a bloomin' onion."  
A horn honked and they saw Lorne in the GTX Plymouth Belvedere. He held out a couple of blankets to Wesley, and then he started to Spike. He was shouting and the crowd was listening with an abject horror.  
"She's dead! Your saviour died protecting the world. She was a bloody 23 years old! She saved the world over and over again and not one of you even noticed. Now we've got your attention! They all had to die for you to realize! Who's left? A couple of vamps, a demon, two witches, a key, and four humans! The rest of them dead. The Watchers! The Slayers, who gave up their lives when they were 15 or 16 to save a bunch of undeserving pillocks! The humans that gave their lives for a good cause! None of you will bloody even appreciate that the World's Champion is gone. No one will know."   
Wesley slowly handed them the blankets and the two vampires ran to the car. The high school students were really fascinating. Dawn Summers, the freak, was crying as she followed the blond monster to the car. He hugged her tightly and they watched the rest. The Medical Examiner's office had arrived and begun to bag up the bodies, some that weren't so human. Willow got to her feet and helped up a blind Xander. She stopped by the ME and said quietly, "We'll come by to identify the bodies after we rest."  
She clutched Xander's hand as if to make sure one of them was still there. Connor lifted a sleeping Mercy in his arms, the sleeping beauty, and took her to the car. Fred let out a wail when she saw Gunn's body pushed by. She buried her head into Wesley's shirt. Wesley stroked her long brown hair, trying to comfort her. He remembered what it had been like when he'd found Lilah dead. He kissed the top of her head and slowly led her to the car. The police stared at Lorne. He didn't even bother to motion to them. The car slowly drove away from the commotion, with only one more message to the police. "Go to the Sunnydale Vineyard." 


	16. Farewell

Protected  
Chapter Sixteen  
Farewell  
Revello Drive was somber and fairly empty. Everyone had fallen asleep, not even bothering to wash the grime and dried blood and demon goop off of them. Most were coupled together; Connor with Mercy, Willow with Xander, Fred with Wesley, Spike and Dawn, and Lorne stayed on the couch. Angel just kind of stood watch over them, a deep desire to protect those who still lived. They slept for six hours before they were awakened. They had to go to the morgue. Xander flipped on the television to listen to it while the others took their showers.  
"This morning a massacre occured. Gang related? Mob related? No one really knows."  
A flash of Fred wailing over Charles' came on and then a shot of Spike in his vamp face yelling on the top of his lungs.   
"No one is sure of what happened. Police swear they'll get to the bottom of it."  
Xander sighed and flicked the screen off. Willow came in and Xander felt a washcloth run over his face.  
"Wills?"  
"It's me."  
She slowly wiped his face clean. He didn't like this. It made him feel so helpless.  
"Anya's gone, isn't she?"  
"Yeah."  
"We'll make sure she's buried properly, won't we?"  
"Of course."  
"Maybe we should buy a cemetary."  
He said it half-jokingly. In seriousness, they had enough bodies to fill a small graveyard.   
"I'm going to leave you here with Lorne, Angel, and Spike."  
"I'm being baby sat by the freaks."  
"Xander, don't start."  
"I'm not a child. I don't need to be left with someone."  
He felt the cloth being lowered.  
"Don't start self-pitying yourself, Xander. Buffy and a bunch of others just died. There's no room for it when the house is full of grief."  
Xander's head dipped.  
"Please. This day is hard enough, Sweetie. Don't make it harder."  
Willow leaned in and kissed him softly.  
"Now, Connor, Wesley, Mercy, Dawnie, and I are headed to our favorite place. The morgue."  
"I wish I could come."  
"So do I."  
She noticed her small group gathering at the door. She stood, pulling on her pink sweater.  
"Take care, Xand."  
"The Xanman always survives."  
Willow beamed at him, then remembered he couldn't see her. She walked to the door and together they went to the Sunnydale Morgue.  
  
The air was tense and thick with death. Willow smiled briefly at how ironic it was. You would think Sunnydale would have a much larger medical examiner's office, considering the fact that it was Sunnydale. The two rooms were filled with bodies of their friends; some in the cases, others packed in dry ice. Willow and Dawn went through providing names for each Slayer-in-Training and each human. They paused when they found one they were particularly close to. Willow nearly broke down in front of Kennedy. Two of her lovers had died in two years. Maybe it was her. Maybe she was a bad luck charm. Dawn slung an arm around Willow and led her away from the young Slayer. Fred and Wesley identified the Los Angeles group, because only Fred knew all the names of everyone in that room. She'd had to learn them to put protection spells up. Fred snorted bitterly. A lot of good her protective shields had done. Wesley squeezed her hand, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Dawn finally gave an identification to the last body and abruptly turned to leave. The others followed. When they entered the deceptively cheery sun, a thousand flashes went off. The reporters were there. Fred turned away, a heavy curtain of brown hair falling in her face. Dawn tried to wipe away her running mascara, but only managed to smear it more. Wesley stood protectively in front of the group. Willow resisted the urge to make every one of the cameras fly up in the air and cause them all to crash to the ground. Wesley started to push his way through the journalists.   
Questions were shouted.  
"Who are you?"  
"What happened?"  
"Who died?"  
"How many died?"  
"What gangs were involved?"  
"What gang are you a part of?"  
Wesley nearly laughed at the ridiculous questions. Sunnydale had continued their reputation of burying their heads in the sand.   
"Fred, come on. Mercy, Willow." He nodded to the cameras. Both of the girls flicked their hands and the cameras smashed into pieces. Connor rounded up the back as they walked back to the house.  
  
Angels. All of them floated in the sky, far above the atmosphere. The day they arrived was like a joyous meeting. Tara, Joyce, Jenny, Nikki, Doyle, Elizabeth, and others were waiting for them. Wood was reunited with his real mother. Cordelia was with her true love once more, the ever spunky Alan Francis Doyle. Tara and Joyce were there to greet the other scoobies. Giles found Jenny, enclosed her in his arms, and met up with his Slayer. Gunn found Alonna and Faith found her first Watcher, Elizabeth. They were happy once more. Finally, the Slayers could rest. Joyce didn't have to worry anymore. Anya didn't have to try to fit in. Giles didn't have to teach. Cordelia didn't have head-splitting visions. Faith didn't feel guilty. Andrew had gotten over the death of Warren and Jonathan. Even Spike's mom was waiting with the group. Tara was with her friends again, even if Willow wasn't there. They could watch over Sunnydale, feeling safe and without pain. They were happy.  
  
Wesley took the luggage and weapons to the boot, loading it in. He thought remorsefully, *The car is going to be a lot less full than when we came.*  
He sighed. The sun had set once more and they were going to have to leave for Los Angeles. His arm was throbbing from a slash he'd recieved from a Faryl demon. He had several cuts on his face and a huge black eye. Most of them looked like that. Even Angel and Spike hadn't healed yet. Angel hugged Dawn, then Willow. He glanced over at his GrandChilde.  
"Your taking care of Dawn now. A Slayer. You'll train her well, afterall, you know how to kill Slayers. She's a person, though."  
"I know that, Peaches. She's my L'il Bit. I'm the one who protects her."  
"Just humor me, Spike. You've got this soul now. You will learn to live with it. Sometimes, the remorse is overwhelming. I know. You and I don't get along, but all the same. And if you hurt Dawn, I'll be here to stake you personally."  
Spike nodded. Angel shook Spike's hand and walked into the moonlight. Lorne kissed Dawn's head.  
"You've got a lot of responsibility, Pumpkin."  
"I'll do fine, Lorne."  
"I don't doubt it." Lorne followed Angel and got into the Plymouth. Wesley offered his Watcherly advice to Spike and Fred bade them a babbling good bye. Mercy and Willow clutched hands. "Looks like I'll be doing this Los Angeles witchcraft stuff. I may need some help."  
"All you have to do is call."  
"Sounds good."  
Mercy hugged the young Wicca.  
"All of you are great people. I never in my entire life thought I would find people like you guys. I always thought I'd be all alone. But I'm starting to think I'm wrong."  
She offered them a small smile and a half-hearted wave. Connor wrapped an arm around her waist and they went to the Belvedere. The four remainding of the Sunnydalers stood quietly at the porch steps and watched the exhaust fumes billow out of the car. Dawn eyed the strong vampire next to her.  
"Should I patrol?"  
"Not tonight. You deserve a night off. We'll start tomorrow after the burials."  
Dawn nodded slowly. She opened the door and they walked inside. 


	17. Home

Protected  
Chapter Seventeen  
Home  
Fred sighed loudly. "It's good to be home."  
Angel gave her a slight grunt and immediately locked himself in his office to commence brooding. Fred sunk into the couch, closed her eyes, pulling her hair behind her shoulder. She glanced down the hall and Gunn's door winked back at her. Wesley watched her walk carefully to the room. She examined it just like it was, before picking up a leather jacket, breathing deeply. It still smelled like Gunn's soap and cologne. She slipped it on and laid down on the bed. She shot Wesley a guilty look when he entered the room.  
"I'm sorry, Wesley. It's just..."  
"I know you loved Charles, Fred. I don't mind. I know you love me. It's natural to mourn him. We were all friends before all of this happened."  
Wesley sat down next to her, staring at his hands. Fred whispered quietly, "I just feel so guilty. I should have saved him. I saw the monster coming, but I wasn't fast enough. I was never fast enough."  
Fred sobbed. Wesley suddenly understood what exactly was wrong with Fred. She blamed herself for the massacre. He knelt in front of her, running his hand down her silky skin.  
"Winifred, Darling, this is not your fault."  
"It was my job to put up the barriers. It was my job to save them. I failed."  
"No! You did what you could! You saved as many as you could. You saved me. You saved Connor. You saved Dawn. You saved Angel. You saved Spike."  
"It wasn't enough, Wesley."  
Wesley wiped away the tear drops, leaving only moisture in her eyes.  
"Please don't do this to yourself. We could spend every day of our lives thinking what if I was faster? What if I had moved by them? Why am I still alive? We can't do that. None of us can."  
Wesley stood up, edging his way back onto the bed next to her. Soon she was sobbing on his shoulder, letting it all out. Wesley held her tightly, kissing her forehead, murmuring to her. Slowly the floodgates closed. Wesley stretched her out on the bed and watched as Fred snuggled into Gunn's pillow. Wesley tucked her in, brushing her long hair away from her face. Fred was long asleep before anything else happened.  
  
Mercy had found several boxes of her things at the Hyperion. She'd drug each box up the stairs to her new bedroom. Connor had immediately taken over the lifting of the boxes, so she was already unpacking. She did it with a fury, not stopping. She was distracting herself. Connor creeped up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.   
"Mercy, baby, slow down."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because all I can think about is Sunnydale or my dad. If I stop, I'll think."  
"Your stuff is here. That's a good sign."  
Mercy shook her head at his optimism.  
"Not necessarily. My father is tricky like that. He may want us to have an unreal sense of security."  
Connor leaned forward, capturing Mercy's lips.  
"Mercy, we got-sorry to interrupt."  
Mercy jerked away from Connor to meet her older brother's eyes. He looked upset, but at the same time, amused.  
"It's come, Mercy."  
"What?"  
"A subpeona for our court date. We're to appear in two days."  
"You and I?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm coming, too." Connor informed, putting his resolve face in place.  
"I'll have to second that one." Fred said from the door jam.  
"Angel will want to come, too. Lorne will have to stay here." Connor said.  
Wesley nodded. "We'll have to leave tonight."  
"I just unpacked." Mercy commented as she headed to her suitcase.  
Wesley sent her a small smile.  
"Hopefully we won't have to stay in dreary, old England for long."  
"I've never been out of the country before." Fred said, almost excitedly. At their looks, she finished, sheepishly. "Out of this dimension, yeah. But never out of the country."  
Wesley slung an arm around her small shoulders and led her out to tell Angel and pack another suitcase. 


	18. England

Protected  
Chapter Eighteen  
England  
It was raining steadily when the plane landed, the sky overcast. Lucky for Angel, since the sun was obscured from view. He rarely flew. It wasn't safe. But occasionally, he would, only because he was required. He sprinted from the tarmac into the airport, just in case the sun decided to come out to play. Wesley and Connor, not quite as healed as the vampire, followed him. Mercy and Fred, discussing a childhood Wesley, walked even more slowly than the others. The airport was cold, the air conditioner running full blast. Fred shivered involuntarily. Wesley's face was ashen, memories of his last trip to merry, ol' England flashing into his mind. Images of Quentin Travers and his followers disapproving glares boring holes into his skull as they blamed him for Faith's mistakes. Then they fired him without a second thought. Mercy's own face held a brave, determined appearance, but in the depths of her blue eyes, fear-flecked amber dotted her irises. Connor's hand gripped hers as they walked to the baggage claim.  
  
Mercy's eyes darted around the courtroom. She smoothed her knee-length blue skirt and held onto Connor like he was her life preserver. In a way, he was. He had a bruise on his left eye, a cast on his left arm, and several gashes including a split lipe from the battle. Wesley hadn't fared any better. His ribs were broken, his jaw broken, and he had a cut on his throat, parallel to his scar. That was the first thing Judge Carson, the two lawyers, and the Wyndam-Pryces noticed. Mercy felt hope fall right to the hardwood floors. They couldn't defend their injuries with "We were battling the First Evil to save the world" as their excuse. Wesley and Mercy were seated next to their attorney, James Oliver. Connor, Angel, and Fred took their seats behind them. The two attorneys gave their opening arguments. And then Wesley was called.  
"State your name." Oliver started.  
"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."  
"Age."  
"27."  
"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, you are Mercy's brother?"  
"Yes."  
"In your own words, give us a brief descriptions of your childhood."  
"Well, it wasn't all terrible. Sometimes, it was quite joyous, usually when I was with my sister and my mum."  
"Were you happy, generally?"  
"Not usually."  
"Do you think that your sister is happy there?"  
"No."  
"Objection! Hearsay!" Duncun, the other lawyer, shouted out.  
"Sustained."  
"Do you think that you will be able care of your sister properly?"  
"I do. I"ve always protected my little sister. I love her and I'd make sure she finishes out her teenage years responsibly."  
"That's all." Oliver sat down. Duncun stood.  
"Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, what is your previous place of employment?"  
"I work for Angel Investigations."  
"Before that."  
Wesley hesitated, thinking quickly. "I worked for a research facility."  
"Why are you no longer employed there?"  
"My employers and I didn't see eye to eye on my last-project."  
"So you quit?"  
"No. They fired me."  
"Mhm. You mentioned before, you work for Angel Investigations. Do you have a steady income to care for Mercy with?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"I see you're quite colorful today. Where did you get the bruises?"  
"Objection! Irrelevant!" Oliver said.  
"Overruled."  
"I was investigating a case and I was sent to the bad part of Los Angeles. I was mugged."  
"That doesn't sound safe."  
"Mercy would not go on the cases with me. She would be attending high school."  
"Where do you live?"  
Wesley glanced at Angel, who nodded imperceptibly.  
"The Hyperion Hotel. Angel owns it. It's also where our offices are."  
"Is it a busy business?"  
"The hotel isn't open for business. Connor, Angel, Fred, Mercy and I will be habiting the hotel, no one else."  
"I'm finished now, Your Honor."  
Judge Carson nodded.  
  
Nicholas was called next.  
"State your name."  
"Nicholas Wyndam-Pryce."  
"Your age."  
"57."  
Nicholas nodded politely to the baliff as he took his seat.  
Duncun pretty much got straight to the point.  
"Do you have the funds to care for your daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you currently employed in a paying job?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you love your daughter?"  
"Yes."  
Duncun smiled, glad that Nicholas had answered each question with a straight-forward answers. Answers Oliver couldn't possibly use against him. He sat down as Oliver stood up.  
"Do you have a good reason as to why Wesley should not care for Mercy?"  
"He's just a boy, her irresponsible brother. We're her parents. We should raise her, Catherine and I."  
"Have you ever beat your daughter?"  
"Absolutely not."  
Nicholas seemed indignant at even being asked that question.  
"I discipline the girl a bit and suddenly I'm beating her."  
Oliver nodded, deciding to stop there.   
"I'd like to call Catherine Wyndam-Pryce."  
  
Catherine stood and placed her hand on the Bible. She stared at her high heeled shoes, avoiding everyone's eyes.   
"State your name."  
"Catherine Wyndam-Pryce."  
"Age."  
"51."  
Oliver smiled at her briefly.  
"You care for your daughter..."  
"Of course."  
"Do you believe she should live with you or her brother?"  
"I..." Her voice began to shake.  
"I want Mercy to live with whom she desires. Let my daughter choose. She's capable of deciding for herself."  
The green eyes of Catherine connected with her daughter. Then, they scanned over her son. She was giving them a way out. She wanted them to stay together, even if she had to face the consequences. Nicholas would be furious, but she would rather take his wrath than send Mercy back to the house to be punished continually by Nicholas. She wanted to let them go back to Los Angeles where Wesley could help the vampire with a soul and Mercy could flourish as a sorcerer. Mercy was smiling at her mother.  
"No further questions."  
Duncun motioned his hands. He didn't have any questions to ask Catherine. She'd done enough damage to the case.  
  
Oliver put his hand on Mercy's shoulder.   
"Mercy Wyndam-Pryce is next."  
Mercy walked slowly to the stand. She glanced at Connor.  
*Connor*  
His head whipped around, searching for the voice. He figured out what was happening.  
*Cool trick. You'll do great, Babe. I promise. Relax.*  
Mercy smiled softly.  
*I love you, Baby.*  
*I love you, too, Connor.*  
"State your full name and age."  
"Mercy Wyndam-Pryce, 16."  
"Place of birth."  
"Bath, England."  
Oliver started in with the tough questions.  
"Has your father ever hurt you?"  
"Numerous times, both mentally and physically."  
"Did he ever beat you?"  
"All the time."  
"When did you go to Wesley?"  
"He got angry, my father did. After he beat me, I booked passage to L.A. to meet my brother. Wesley insisted I stay with him, to keep me safe from my father."  
"Did he keep you there against your will?"  
"Oh, no. He offered to let me stay and I did. Wesley has always kept me safe, ever since we were little children. I want to stay with him. I want him to have custody of me. I don't want to go back to my dad or my mum. I love my mum, I really do."  
Oliver smiled as he sat down. The next lawyer took his place.  
"When you ran away, you had a fight with your father. What was it about?"  
"Normal teenage issues with their parents."  
"Define that."  
"I wanted to take a dance class and he said I couldn't."  
"So you ran?"  
"No. I ran because he hit me one too many times."  
"I don't think you understand what perjury is."  
"I'm not lying." Mercy said it through clenched teeth.  
"Aren't you though?"  
"My father didn't like my new hobby. I went to class anyways. When I came home, Father was waiting. Yes, I disobeyed him, but I didn't deserve the beating I received. I had a black eye, my eye was swollen shut. I was cut and sore, luckily nothing was broken. I ran after that because I was tired of being attacked."  
"So you don't think you should have been disciplined?"  
"Not the way I was."  
Mercy's gaze was hard, until it landed on Connor. Just seeing him made her heart constrict. He looked angry. He continued to glare at her father and alternately squeeze his hand into a fist and spread it out. She noticed Angel was panting, an unnecessary motion for him. His aura was becoming more and more orange.  
*Connor! Get Angel out of here!*  
*Why?*  
*He's about to get all grr faced on us! I don't think that will go over well in the court.*  
Connor glanced over at his dad. He tugged on Angel's arm and the two hurried out of the room. Mercy wrung her hands, then stopped, realizing it made her seem nervous. The lawyer was pacing. Wesley was silently wishing Lilah were there to help. Hell, he'd take Lindsey at this point. Finally, Duncun seemed satisfied with her answer. He obviously thought Mercy had knackered herself over. Wesley thought she did fine considering she had just perjured herself on the stand. Hopefully, her father wouldn't have a need to discount any of their testimonies. According to Oliver, they shouldn't do anything else. No more questions, no more people. The smugness of Duncun was leaving a distinct tension in the air. It wrapped over the small room, nearly suffocating Mercy. Her heart was pounding and she knew it would be a while until is slowed down to the comforting thump it usually portrayed. Judge Carson informed them that he would consider the matter in his chamber and they were dismissed. 


	19. Verdict

Protected  
Chapter Nineteen  
Verdict  
Mercy rushed into the hall to find a pale Connor and a fang-faced Angel. He was facing the wall, hiding it as he calmed himself down. Mercy tilted her head and moved in closer to listen to their conversation.  
"I haven't wanted to kill anybody in a long time as Angel. But listening to Wesley's dad and hearing Mercy's speech, I wanted to kill Nicholas."  
"Mercy knew you were about to change."  
"Even the blood at the battle was hard to resist, but I was able to control myself. In there, the animal in me was going to come out."  
"I know. I wanted to kill him, too. He's hurt Mercy so badly, mentally and physically. She's raised this protectiveness in me. I don't even know where it's coming from."  
"Love. I felt it for Buffy and Cordelia. The protectiveness, that is."  
"It's hard."  
"You'll get used to it. Eventually you won't even stifle her with it."  
Mercy chuckled from behind.  
"First, I'm ducking in a closet with my arms over my head. Now I've got a vampire and super kid to save me."  
Angel was finally able to shake his game face away at the sight of the girl.  
"The judge?"  
"Went off to his office to decide. We can only hope now." Connor came up behind her, enclosing her around the waist. Wesley and Fred finally came through the courtroom doors. Catherine was following them.  
"Mummy!"  
"Hallo, Darling. Are you feeling better?"  
"I'm healing. Wesley takes good care of me. I have Connor now, too."  
She motioned to her boyfriend, who gave the woman a slight grin.   
"Wesley got Fred to take care of him. And Angel and Lorne protect the entire group."  
"I haven't met this Lorne."  
"No. Lorne's actually not able to travel a lot. He's green with a couple of small horns. I think customs might have stopped us."  
Connor let out a low chuckle.  
"Mummy, thank you for what you said up there. It's not that I don't want to stay with you."  
"You needed to get away from your father. I understand that, Sweetheart. I mean, you'll still telephone me, right?"  
"Of course! Wesley will, also!"  
Wesley glanced guiltily at his mother.  
"She's right. You think we've won, Mum?"  
Wesley loosened his tie slightly. The room that had seemed so cold before seemed like he was in a sauna now. Catherine shrugged, unable to answer. The baliff came into the hallway.  
"Judge Carson is back. He's ready to give you the verdict."  
So one by one they filed into the courtroom to find out Mercy's fate.  
  
They all stood as the judge entered. Mercy's eyes were wide and innocent as she stared at the judge. They took their seats when Carson did. They waited. He was silent for a moment before starting his speech.  
"This family is odd, to say the least. A mother who wants her daughter away, a Father who says one thing, a daughter who says another, and a brother who hates his father but adores his sister. I have to choose who she should live her life with. I think she's already chosen, with good reason. Mr. Wyndam-Pryce would have us believe she ran for petty reasons; a little spar with her dad and she ran from discipline. Honestly, I don't believe that's the case. I believe her brother would raise her just as well as her father. Though they have given me no hard evidence, I rule that Mercy may move in with her brother, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. He is given custody until her 18th birthday, in which she can live as she pleases."  
Mercy broke into a huge grin. She jumped up and before she knew it, Connor was spinning her around the room. She started to giggle, feeling for once like a normal teenage girl. You could say that Connor was thinking the same thing, that he was being a normal teenage boy. Angel clasped Wesley's hand, forgetting all of their past angers.  
"Let's go home." Fred said quietly, her Texan twang standing out amidst all of the British accents.  
"Home. Yes, that sounds smashing." Mercy hugged her mother.  
"We'll call when we get home, Mummy."  
"Please do. Have a safe trip."  
Tears dropped out of the corners of Catherine's eyes.   
"Shhh...don't cry. Please. I'll even visit. Or better yet, you can visit Wesley and I! In Los Angeles!"  
"I will. I promise."  
"Good bye, Mummy."  
"Good bye."  
The Los Angeles clan nodded into the foyer and Angel checked the sun level.   
"Give it another hour and we can hit the airport."  
So they took their seats in the lobby, waiting for sunset patiently. 


	20. Epilogue

Protected  
Epilogue  
Mercy ran up the stone steps of the Hyperion Hotel. She flung the door open and five pairs of eyes fell on her face. She tossed her messenger bag on the ground and began to babble excitedly.  
"School is absolutely smashing. The teachers are dolls, the kids are kind, and the work isn't so bad. Connor should come. Really, enroll him, Angel. I mean, the school has rows and rows of lockers and crowded halls. So many colorful clothes, too. No boring uniforms like usual. The kids talk so much, too. And they all aren't so stuffy. We used to have to be so quiet. My locker was jammed and I did a little spell, then it popped open. No one even noticed. I never used magick at my old school. Magickal means would have been noticed. I met this girl named Rachel. She's really nice. She had four of my classes. And..."  
Connor kissed her soundly, thus ending the ramble. Fred smiled.  
"I think he's learnin' from ya, Wesley."  
"Well, there are worse things he could pick up than how to shut our girlfriends up."  
Fred elbowed Wesley gently. "I, for one, adore your cute little babbles, but my sister's are quite annoying."  
"She's just excited."  
Fred leaned up and kissed him softly.  
"She seems happy."  
"She is happy. She's secure. She can practice witchcraft. She's got a boyfriend and apparently a new friend. She's got a family that cares for her."  
"You've got a family that cares for you."  
Wesley pulled her closer as they stared at the younger couple. They realized things had finally worked out. It had taken a long time to get there, but they had finally reached it. Bliss. 


End file.
